Dark Side of Justin Russo
by CleverforClever
Summary: Warning! Not for the kiddies! It's 'M' for a reason. Alex gets tired of Justin's over-bearing conscience, so she wounds it. Mentions of non-con, violence. A bit AU. Heavy on sexual assault! Consider yourself warned!
1. Part One

Warning!

The following fiction contains mature content. It is full to the brim with adult situations, language, smut, character death, sexual assault, pain, angst, hurt, incest, and various painful circumstances. I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.

DO NOT READ THIS!

I can't think of any clearer way to state this; the following fiction technically has a moral, but only because it shows the moral decline of a good man.

Warning, Justin and Alex will both be doing things you will not agree with. You may not think it is fair, or nice, or true. Understand this; in a world where Alex does not do any good, things go wrong.

Well, that's enough warnings, on to the darkness.

It was a dark and stormy night, again. Justin was fast asleep, unaware that his little sister had crept into his room. Alex was wearing a light blue tank top, and dark pink shorts. Her socked feet pattered across the floor muted.

Some starlet had given an interview in a magazine about how she slept in the nude, which influenced the Russo's choice in sleep wear. Alex had always felt warmer than those around her, and could not stand to wear burdensome clothes all the time. Justin insisted it was because she was a demon, but she knew it was because she was hot. She hated the way her father made her wear clothes in the home. Oh sure, magic could fly left and right, and he would not blink, but show a bit of skin and he would practically have a heart attack. It was worse that her brother had such an over-bearing conscience. After tonight, it would not be such a problem.

Justin's eyes were moving rapidly below his lids. He did not even notice that magic was being used on him to bring his conscience into reality. (Justin's conscience will be played by Taylor Swift.)

The flash from Alex's wand faded, leaving a beautiful blond girl in a bridal gown lying on the floor. She looked up at the wizard with clear green eyes. Her skin was immaculate, and she smiled sweetly.

"What do you need, Alex?" She asked earnestly, eager to help out the younger girl.

The wizard smiled back sweetly, "Oh, nothing much… just you out of my way!"

Alex plunged a bone knife into the side of the girl, blood spurting out, staining the dress. A flash later and Justin had his conscience back. He stirred slightly in his sleep, murmuring uncomfortably. Alex shut the door quietly behind her. Now Justin would not have that overbearing thing, and maybe he would help keep them from having to go on vacation with the family. In this, she was correct, the Russo family did not go to Hawaii. She also thought her actions tonight would make her life easier.

She was very, very wrong.

Twelve hours earlier…

Alex was lulled to sleep in the lair. She groaned inwardly as her father rolled the rug out of the way. He handed her some chalk, and told her to draw the most perfect circle she could. Her combined love of art and magic overpowered her desire to nap. This was something Justin was not good at. Once she had drawn one large enough for her father, Alex returned to her spot. Jerry had Justin use the family wand and spell book to open a box.

As it hissed evilly, black smoke pouring out, the Russo children leaned forward. It had their interest. Their father reached in, and removed… a black feather? What, was he going to tickle them? He handed the knife Alex would use tonight to Max.

The expression on Jerry's face was tense. He carefully laid the feather in the middle, and had Justin read a spell from the forbidden book. The room darkened. The middle of the circle started to warp into a midnight-black hole. Alex leaned forward to get a better look. Then, a horrible stench, accompanied by unholy screams erupted from the hole. Perfect black wings lifted upwards. A large, brutish looking man erupted from the hole.

"This, kids, is an angel of darkness. Alex, step back!" Her father yelled. The two were advancing on one another like cats in heat. Jerry's voice shocked her out of the trance. She noticed that the brute walked slowly in a circle, taking in his surroundings.

"You have to be careful, these creatures can be real charming when they want to be, but they are evil and destructive. Justin, banish it. Justin, did you hear me?" Jerry turned to his son who was fidgeting nervously. The angel was looking at the wizard with a snarl. The same way Alex looked at Justin, with absolute contempt. It was as though the dark angel saw something dangerous in him. Justin banished the monster. Alex let out a breath she had not known she was holding.

She had no idea that events were underway that would cause a great deal of pain.

Chapter 2

One year earlier….

Justin was a good brother, and a good son. He worked hard, shared what he had, and volunteered at school. The one thing he could not stand was his sister. His parents, brother, and even Alex were all tired of hearing about it.

Eventually, he got a journal, and started to write everything down.

His hate took on form.

"Today, she pulled another prank on me."  
"I got an –A. Alex got a C. I got yelled at, and she was praised even though she cheated off me."

"Almost lost the Helping Hand because of Alex."

"Alex keeps bringing Harper around. It is as if they both live here."

"Alex took my time with Tutor."

"Alex brought a taxi to life and got away with it."

"Alex stowed away on my vacation."

Over time, it turned from a list into an obsession. He had to get even with her to show her he was in charge.

The more he fought back, the more she showed him up. He could not keep her out of his room, he could barely keep her under control. Still, there were things she could not do. Math equations, exercise patience, answer comic book trivia, he used this against her, setting passwords and methods onto his journal to keep her out.

In the following days, she messed up. He had allowed her to sneak out of the lesson. In the past, he would have tried to keep her around. But now he could not care less. She went to the ten-minute sale, and he just wanted to watch her get caught.

And Justin being Justin had to do Justin duty, which meant that he had to deal with the clone. He was about to listen to his father and send it back into her when he realize what it represented. He could clone her, but now he had access to her in a way he had not before. Although clones were useful, there were reasons that most wizards did not leave them lying around. He had to find a way to keep it. Eventually he decided to keep it in his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Emergency Castle. It would allow him the privacy of keeping it close, while repelling curious sisters. He also stored his journal in it.

In the coming weeks, he was on his best behavior. Alex kept rewinding time to show how bad a kisser he was. She claimed to be helping, but it felt nice to be angry at her. Miranda was gorgeous, but Alex's interference almost ruined everything.

Then she kissed some guy. If nothing else, she showed just how loose she was. He had always thought that she was bad, but now it was even more apparent that her moral compass was screwy. As her brother, he thought her first kiss would mean something. It would be with someone she cared about. Now it was obvious that she only cared about who had the power.

Then there was Riley. It did not matter, much. Yeah, Justin's little sister was pretty (hot) but she was not on his mind all the time. At least, his urge for revenge was still under control. It ended badly. She needed Justin to bail her out, and Justin realized that, after all this time, something was off in their relationship, and that he needed to shape up.

His mother had found his revenge list, and thought it was just a list of everyone who had ever spoken to him more than four times. It had been an eye opener.

So he went back to his old habit; save the day, the world, and his annoying little sister. It was almost like he was himself again. He let all the anger he had been building up go.

Then T.J. came along.

T.J. Showed him the limits, and how to break them. He exposed, once and for all, that authority was a joke, and power was all that mattered.

There was only so much he could deal with, so he saved the day. More out of reflex than love, but still, he worked on his journal even more. It was safe since it took a mathematical mind to find, let alone break into.

He wrote something profound. It meant everything to him; 'I have power.'

It was dark to him. He knew what he wanted: more power. He just had to exercise caution.

Justin went on to lose a werewolf girlfriend, a quiz competition, and almost his powers at wizard school.

It was horrible. And now Harper knows. In his initial plans, Harper would be taken by surprise, but now he realized that it would take time.

It would take years for him to get revenge.

Chapter Three

Back to present day.

The blond conscience in Justin's mind was weak and dying, "please Justin, no…"

Of course there was no way Justin could have known what Alex did, he just noticed that his life was less difficult. Helping out less did not bother him. Cheating only helped his grades. But his conscience could not heal herself, so he felt less and less guilty over the smaller issues every day as she was slowly weakened.

Alex was not done yet. Life was so much easier now that Justin was not always so uptight. She had more fun with him. Occasionally, she would notice that his smile did not reach his eyes like they used to, or he cared less about her getting hurt… but she could take care of herself.

Justin was sleeping now, giving Alex a golden opportunity to prank him pretty bad…

She slipped the dream helmet on over her head. Entering the mind of a teenaged boy was less difficult than she had imagined. Justin was predictable. And right now, he was flirting with some girl. Alex used magic to change places with her when he leaned forward for a kiss.

It felt weird to press her lips to her brother. His hands started roaming her body, drinking in the perfection of her curves.

"How much does my big brother love me?" She breathed huskily. Justin whipped back, eyes wide. Alex awoke to the sound of screaming coming from the upstairs. She stood up, only realizing then that she was still wearing the tight outfit the girl had.

She smiled evilly to herself. With any luck, she could use this against him. What she did not know, though, was that her luck was running out.

And soon, she would be the prey.

Justin sat alone in his room. He could not get that image out of his head… Alex, in a tight suit, sucking his face... Sure, she was his little sister, but for some reason… he just did not care! In the past, such a thought would have to be pushed down, or ignored. But now his imagination ran wild. Why not? She was sexy, for her age.

Of course, there was the matter that she would not consent. This bothered him only slightly. In the past, such thoughts would have shocked him but lately he was feeling much freer.

He stood up from the bed and strode over to the mirror. Well, it was time to get ready for the day. The second his pants were up his legs, the teeth of his zipper bit him. A screamed tore through the house as tears of pain flooded his eyes.

"Alex!" He called.

She came in wearing a nice outfit. If his mind had not been so preoccupied, he would have found some appreciation for it.

A twirl of her wand, and his crotch felt infinitely better. Out of breath, he watched as she swept out of the room, hips sashaying wildly. She had not developed fully, but it was only a matter of time.

Oh, some day he would teach her a lesson…

But that day was not today.

This was not lust, this was obsession with power. And all he wanted was power: Power to control, power to wield, power over her like she had over him.

But first he needed to learn how to use that power against others.

His first target was perfect; Miranda. Goth girl was depressed anyways, so why not give her something to be truly depressed about?

Justin spied on her for hours. She went about her normal routine. It took him days to find anything even remotely interesting. Miranda was a common teenaged girl, dealing with girl problems like everyone else. To Justin, simply blasting her with a fireball was crude and ineffective, like Alex. Maybe he could switch their bodies… No, then the mortal would know what had happened. Miranda knew Alex, and she would put two and two together.

After two weeks of watching her, Justin noticed that Miranda seemed to like Riley. It was almost too easy. Two potions later and the two of them were inseparable. Of course, the love potion only made it easier for the two of them to start a relationship. Teenagers just let their hormones do the thinking.

She stayed with Riley for hours at a time. It drew Alex's attention. She made a remark Justin did not care for.

"Your girlfriend still has bad taste."

He felt a burn of rage. Something dark was provoked in him.

He took it and channeled his rage into ingenuity, "You're just jealous that he found something better than you. And what can you do anyways?"

It would take her seconds to think of using magic, he just had to do it right. He went through a list in his head of possible solutions. Alex could use magic, but he kept track of what she knew, and nothing in his journal of her known abilities would work to her, or rather his, advantage.

There was only one solution; teach it one her, "Dad, when are you going to cover permanent transformations in class?


	2. Part Two

Chapter Four

"Today we're going to learn about permanent spells," Jerry announced.

Alex chortled, "When'd Justin get hit with an ugly one?"  
"Don't know Alex," Her brother replied, "When did you get hit with a stupid one?"

She made a face, and whacked him, "There, now you've been hit!"

He yelped in pain, and cursed his weakness. In the ever growing dark corner of his mind, his rage grew. Their father continued. "Now, most spells wear off over time, or get weak. These aren't illusions are tricks. It takes a lot of focus and power. Justin, show us how it's done." He took a black piece of paper out of his pocket, and stepped back. Justin cleared his mind of everything; his rage, his frustration, Alex, Max, the plans he held, and focused it on the paper.

"Get the darkness outta my sight, turn this black pure white," He spelled it perfectly. A shimmer of magic and it turned white.

There was a pause.

Then Alex groaned angrily, "I've been able to do that since I was ten!" She snapped.

Her father shook her head, "Unlike spell-locks, these spells permanently change the host. It's very dangerous. If you turn Max into Justin…"

She interrupted, "He'd been an even bigger nerd?"  
"Hey!" they both shouted indignantly.

"No," Her father resumed, "He would start acting, talking, even thinking like Justin. In some cases, he would believe himself to be Justin."

Alex shuddered, "I can't think of a worse crime against Max."

Justin rolled his eyes, handed in his worksheet and left the lair. After making sure that Alex was indeed on her way to see Riley, and that she had lied to their father, he went to his room.

The shrinking spell sent Justin into his most private place: His Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Castle. He loved the opening bay doors, the light-up doors, the locks…

Of course, it was an ideal place to keep the Alex clone in stasis. Justin, a man of science, had studied it. Taken measurements, checked its temperature, and catalogued his data. Beside the clone was his personal journal. He sighed when he realized how long he had been waiting to strike.

"Soon…" He promised it, "Soon…"

She was so predictable. Justin spent his days fearing that she would wander into his room and find the clone and his journal. He created a duplicate and put it on the shelf, encrypted the entrance spell. It took even him ten minutes to get in, and he knew all the answers.

Yet instead of prying into his private affairs, Alex was turning Miranda into herself permanently, or at least trying to. Just as his ex-girlfriend leaned in for a passionate kiss, Justin deflected the spell and turned Riley into himself.

Miranda's eyes grew deliciously wide when she opened them. She screamed in terror.

"What is it?" Riley asked.

Alex looked around worriedly, then flashed home.

Justin was pleased with himself. It was time to make his move. Miranda was running from 'him'. A small stunning spell and Riley was out like a light. He flashed his new double home and took off after her.

"Miranda, wait up!" He called, "C'mon baby, don't you want to talk?" He grabbed her roughly, "It's me, Riley. Don't you love me?"  
She spun around, "Justin? Riley? I don't understand…"

He shoved her against a wall and moved his body against hers. A few seconds of kissing and she was even more confused.

"I don't understand what's happening…" she was almost crying.

"Yes, you do…" He threatened. His hands moved from her arms to her hips, "We've been dating long enough. Let's just get this over with…"

His hands found her hips, and he squeezed her roughly. She yelped in pain.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked me?" He pouted falsely. He pulled her skirt higher, showing the tops of her nylons.

"No, I do, I mean…" She was still confused as to what had happened.

His hands skimmed higher, "Justin, Riley, no…!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, "Do you even know who I am?"

He grasped her thighs, feeling stronger by the second, and added, "Slut?"

She huffed, "I am not!"

He ripped her skirt higher, and she started looking around, "We're in public!" She yelped as he spread her legs and lifted her up.

It was too public for him. Still, he pulled up the back of her skirt and pushed her against the glass window of the store. When she pushed back, he grabbed her butt, and squeezed harshly.

"You better think what it is that you actually want, slut!" Then he spit in her face and walked away.

He returned to his room with a piece of her ripped skirt. He had heard that psychopaths would take prizes from victims. Riley, looking like his exact double, was unconscious. Justin grabbed him and the skirt material, and shrunk them into the room with the clone and his journal. It took him time, but he eventually passed all the questions he set up to keep out Alex. Once he had set Riley/Justin down, he sat on his Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Emergency Chair and wrote down the day's events in his journal. To his frustration, nothing sounded right. It all sounded like bad poetry, or inane ramblings.

He tried to explain what it felt like to confuse and control his ex-girlfriend, but found no useful descriptions.

Eventually, he settled on one sentence: "I did something amazing today, I used my power, and I will do it again."

He was pleased with this.

It would take him another week before he set on her again.

He spent months torturing her as both Justin and Riley. He convinced her that she was worthless. Miranda started taking drugs at school, which made it easier to use magic against her. She would wake up in the girl's bathroom with no clothes on, or feel invisible hands groping her body in the middle of class.

One night, he flashed into her room. She was peacefully asleep on the bed. She woke at the flash, but he took her by surprised. Justin pinned Miranda down by straddling her upper back. She screamed into her pillow as her assailant pulled down her pajama pants. He loved what he found. Her panties were coal black, with monsters glaring out at him. If she wanted monsters, he would give her monsters. Still, his position was precarious. Miranda was screaming into her pillow. He could not expect to pop out of his own clothes and keep her pinned down at the same time. Finally, he settled using magic to bring the monsters to life. She squealed as they assaulted her. He flashed away, content that she would have nightmares for the rest of her life.

There was no escape, not even in her dreams. Justin would go into them using the dream helmet. He would mess with her subconscious, pushing on it constantly. It was at this point that Justin found a long, dark strand of hair in the dream helmet. He realized Alex had been using it, likely against him.

Justin returned the favor, dressed up as a bad-boy biker with nothing to prove. He popped into her dream and seduced her. When she was pinned up against the wall of the Louvre, he smacked her and asked how much her brother loved her. Justin hid the helmet after that.

Meanwhile, Miranda was losing her sanity.

Chapter Four

Miranda had been sent to an asylum two weeks before Juliet came along. When the beautiful girl appeared in his life, Justin realized that maybe love was more powerful than his anger.

She stayed with him. They went out together, played games, made goofy nicknames. Justin felt normal again. There were some times, though, that she would look at him, peering right into the darkness of his soul. He no longer wrote angrily about his sister. There was only his love for Juliet.

One day the vampire set him down and hissed through her teeth, "I know what you are up to; I've been around evil for centuries. Don't destroy your goodness for one act of evil."

He listened to her, until Alex broke into his room. When Justin first discovered Franken-girl unconscious, he realized his sister could stumble onto his plans. She was foolish and pig-headed, but she knew his weaknesses as well.

He set his newest creation on her, trying to get even. To a certain extent he did, but some part of him was still angry. He still wanted to hurt her badly.

But as long as Juliet was around, he would not give into the rising darkness.

Of course, he lost her too. It was his fault, but it was easy to blame Alex. She could have come five minutes earlier. Or not have taken conscience from Max. There were many things his sister should have done, but did not do. She was back on his hit list.

Still, the two of them were getting along. He helped her get the dollhouse back. It was strange to think that over a year after he established his castle, she had tried something similar. Of course, he got the idea from her journal, but trying to hide away from one another spoke to deeper problems.

Neither of their parents suspected anything.

Then Mason came along. Justin figured he would deal with the werewolf as a means of revenge, but then Juliet was brought into conversation.

Alex was certain that they could find her. Her boyfriend sniffed the floss, and off they went. The group travelled all the way to Transylvania, and found the mummy.

The hate Justin had for his sister was pushed to the back of his mind as he battled the monster. The siblings destroyed the mummy for good. Juliet was free.

The anger, and rage in his heart melted. He was free to love again!

Then Mason spoke up. The world narrowed into a black tube. Her boyfriend was trying to steal HIS Juliet.

He grabbed his love and flashed them home. They held each other in their arms for hours. Then HE showed up. Mason had the same passion as Justin, an obsession with Alex. He kicked the werewolf to the curb like a stray dog.

Then Alex had followed him back to Transylvania, like a bitch in heat. Justin and Mason fought for dominance. Juliet had to step in to save her boyfriend.

It was then that the oldest Russo sibling knew; power was all that matter. He did not keep Alex home, he did not have the power to keep Mason Greyback away. He needed to have more power.

And because he was weak he lost Juliet. Justin swore he would never lose again.

Chapter Five: Darkness rises.

He burned it all. When Justin first lost Juliet, he believed that holding onto anything he could keep would bring her back. The saved dental floss proved him right.

Yet he still lost her. Aging thousands of years in seconds had turned his love to dust, proving once and for all he was alone. Alex had not even showed up for her shift. She had been quite distant lately.

A beautiful blond girl walked up. She handed him a five dollar bill and walked out. It took his brain a minute to calculate his tip: negative three dollars and sixty-three cents.

Cursing under his breath, Justin raced after her.

He found her leaning up against a light post beginning her flirtations with a boy. Growling, he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her away.  
He was about to let loose with some anger when she interrupted him.

"Hey creeper, I was wondering what it takes to get a stalker these days," She smirked then poked him in the chest.

He jolted back, confused, "What's your name?"

She pursed her lips over the lollipop from the store's register, something else she had not paid for, and waved it under his nose. It was vanilla flavored. Justin almost melted.

"Most creepers do their own research," She thrust the lollipop back into her mouth, "and most don't whine like girls either."

"You owe me money!" He snapped, then corrected himself, "You owe my family money! We can't afford to support bratty little girls!"

She found this comment amusing. There was something familiar about her Justin could not place. He thought of Juliet, then pushed it to the back of his mind. This was not the time to think about her. The brat started to walk away. On impulse, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Look, do you want me to call the cops or something?" He was not sure how to handle this.

Her eyes rolled dramatically, "For what a dollar fifty?"

"Try adding two dollars and thirteen cents to that!" He tried to make it sound like a lot of money.

A look of uncertainty crossed her face, "Three fifty-four?" She guessed. His eyes almost popped off his face and into hers they were so close.

"Are you even in high school?" He demanded.

She squawked, "I am not a bratty little girl, I'm a lady!"  
"Less of a lady than I am!" Pause, "Wait, I mean…"

She laughed at him, "Let me guess, you're a nerd, with maybe one friend, who spends all his time pursuing nerdy things, and you don't have a girlfriend?"

"I'm sure your boyfriend is happy not to have to take you out on a Saturday," Was his reply. This girl could read him like a book and he knew nothing about her. She took a pen that had been dangling inside her shirt and wrote an e-mail address in his palm, underneath it was written 'Stephanie.'

"I never said I had a boyfriend. If you're going to pretend I'm your girlfriend, you could at least pay for lunch," She pulled his wallet out of his pocket and removed five dollars. Stephanie walked away laughing.

Justin had not felt so powerless since his lost Juliet. He wanted to get back at Stephanie, make her pay for besting him. Still… Alex was a better candidate for his anger.

Justin wrapped up his shift and went upstairs. He found his sister in his room and kicked her out. He sighed, shifting. Sanitary law mandated that he wash his hands at least every half hour. The address had disappeared hours ago, yet he still remembered it.

His hands moved of their own accord. No sooner had the words been typed that 'scru-u-2' responded via I.M. Apparently Stephanie was just waiting to bait him again.

J-Man: Why did you give me your e-mail address?

Scru-u-2: :p

J-Man: That's not a real answer.

Scru-u-2: r u a dum nerd

J-Man: I am not a nerd!

Scru-u-2: riiiiiiite & im a fairy princess

Her lack of proper grammar coupled with her mentioning magic put him on edge. It occurred to him that he had better take control of this conversation.

J-Man: Do you know what an I.P. address is?

Scru-u-2: ?

Scru-u-2: if your asking me were ilive

J-Man: No, thank you. It's a method that an intellectual such as myself has of tracking down someone on the internet. Trust me when I say I have abilities to find you.

There was a pause here, and he almost felt victorious.

Scru-u-2: Threaten most of your girlfriends?

Her language had changed, so she must be nervous.

J-Man: When I take a girl out, I do it right.

Scru-u-2: R u asking me out?

Justin paused momentarily. He really could not stand this girl. She was pushy, annoying and a real thief. On the other hand, he may have some fun. Torturing Miranda had lost its appeal long ago, and Riley was in stasis. Justin needed practice before getting even with Alex.

He typed his reply.

Chapter Seven

Justin lit the first, second and third candle. Some part of him paused as he lit the fourth. Once the last one was aflame, there was no turning back. He cast the dark magic with care, making sure there was enough power for him to use.

Justin knew two things; first was that Alex was going to try and interfere in his love life. The other was that he would really be ready to stop her this time.

He wanted Stephanie, bad! She was beautiful, and knew how to press his buttons. She would show up tonight wearing something she knew he would like. He tried not to think too much about what she would be wearing or he would lose control before he even began. He kept the power low in his stomach, just below his navel.

He knew better than to keep it by his heart; that could kill him.

Alex said she would be out for the night. Likely she was hunting for a new boyfriend. How she could do that after he lost his Juliet was beyond him. She ought to be serving penitence for her boyfriend's crime.

Stephanie was coming soon. He straightened himself and opened his heart one last time.

Stephanie arrived with gusto, flinging the doors open. She demanded attention. When she spotted him, she smiled aggressively.

"Well now you don't have to stalk me, Justin," he leaned in for a kiss, but Stephanie just pushed past him. He almost growled.

They stayed on the roof for their first date. She was actually pretty cool. She spoke a bit of Spanish like him, ate at the shop consistently, (never paying, of course) and she also liked his work with Captain Jim Bob Sherwood.

They were both laughing two hours in, "So there Alex is, covered head to toe in motor oil, trying her absolute best to convince me she could cook, and the whole time, I'm trying to keep this dog from chewing on my jacket…"

She laughed at him, "I can't believe you still have that thing! It's hideous!"

He paused, not remembering if he had showed her or not. This was interrupted by Harper, who claimed she needed to talk to Stephanie. Justin rolled his eyes, but figured they would talk it through. He cleared their dishes.

Theresa was watching some Spanish soap opera when he came in. Apparently it was a romantic scene because she was perspiring lightly and fanning herself.

The second her eyes laid on her eldest, she popped up from the couch and walked over. She stroked his arm, and put his hand on his back, the way mothers do when the want to wheedle information.

"Hey honey, how's the date going?" Her smile was a bit tense.

"Good Mom, we have a lot in common," Dreading the next question, he growled, "Have you seen Alex?"

"Oh, no, honey, I think she's out on a date. I accidently overheard her talking to Harper," if that was an accident, Justin was a fairy princess dating a toad with hypoglycemia.

He shook his head, chagrined. Taking out his wand, he prepared for dessert, "Don't make a mistake, out of the air, give me cake."

A three layered chocolate cake, with mocha shavings, Oreo crumbs, strawberry paste, whipped cream with a cherry on top appeared. Justin looked it over, satisfied.

He picked up his dessert, and took it up the stairs. He was stopped on his way by Harper, whose glazed over eyes drank in the cake, "Justin… I think I love you again."  
He rolled his eyes and went up another flight of steps. She giggled and walked down. On the roof, Stephanie was waiting for him impatiently.

The appearance of cake did the date good, but not enough to earn Justin a kiss on the lips. She left stating her curfew as reason for ending the date abruptly then scrambled out of sight.

Then the date was over. Justin was a bit down, so he ate some of the cake he made on his way to see his mom and dad.

"Hey, son, how did it go? Did you get her number yet?" His father could not have been more trying, "Did she kiss you?" Strike that, the day could not get worse.

"I'm home!" Proclaimed Alex, marching through the door.

"Oh look everybody, Alex is home!" Harper cried at the top of her voice.

"So… Justin, did Stephanie kiss you on the lips?" She smirked, stalking over.

"Uh, we kissed, yeah…" He trailed off not wanting his little sister hear about his failure.

Apparently her date was a perfect gentleman. She was fed, not dead, and ready for bed, just like she wanted.

Justin grumbled to himself, knowing full well where his frustrations could be relieved. He waited until everyone was in bed, then he got up and shrunk himself into his castle. After by-passing his security measures, he found himself in the dungeon with his Alex clone.

Open hearing his entrance, the clone whimpered. He wondered how much the clone was Alex. Did it have their memories together? Her self-destructive instincts? He did not know and it did not matter either.

It was alive, so he kept it paralyzed and suspended. Going along the wall, he remarked on the torture devices. Some were from the run of Frank Miller when he did an adult series based on Jim Bob, (Jennifer Moon went up a couple cup sizes easy) some were souvenirs from the wizard world, and some were his own design. He selected a medium sized bull whip, his favorite.

It drew back with a familiar whiz. The whimpering went louder, the crack announcing the first strike.

The clone shrieked in agony. Justin took a second to cool down. His rage had to be meted out, but kept alive. He would not allow himself to be contented with a mere clone when the real Alex was a viable target.

Justin went down the list of everything that frustrated him. Today, though, his list was more about Stephanie than Alex. The clone shrieked and cried, but remained frozen in-air. He finished after a couple of minutes of whipping.

Then the clone really started to sob. Justin had been checking out Alex's body, but in a more scientific approach. Instead of smacking it around for a couple of minutes, he monitored the response times and reactions to different methods.

Apparently, she was not particularly worried about being dipped in a tub of ants. Scorpions were more effective, but snakes really scared her. There were four spots on her back that were sensitive to stimulation. She liked being bitten on her legs.

He ended his rounds by writing down what he knew. Then he presented her with an option; try and escape or eat a piece of chocolate. She chose escape, again. Justin sighed and hunted her down, again.

It did not matter how many times he caught her, Alex would always want to try and get out. Even under the threat of severe punishment, another round of whippings, she would try to bolt.

The next morning was a good one, at first.

Jerry and Theresa were going about their daily lives downstairs when Max burst in.

"Guess who's got tickets to a wizard's game?" He bounced with joy. They all looked confused.

With a flash Uncle Kelbo appeared, "Hey everybody, guess what? I'm handing out some peonies from the wizard court!"

Justin and Alex frowned, looking to their father for clarification.

"Kelbo, you're handing out cum penis…" Alex begun before being cut off by her mother.

"Kelbo! These are subpoenas! We're to report to wizard court!"

They were halfway there when the verdict was handed in. Of course, this saved them a trip, but compared to the news, that was no reason to rejoice.

Several of Alex's previous crimes were exposed. Some happened to be drug possession, which she then had to explain to Theresa. Justin had been, "Communing with forces unseen." It was another way of saying he was dabbling in dark magic. Jerry took this hard.

"Are you insane, Justin? You're supposed to know better than this!"

Justin tried to justify it as research, but his father still cut off all wand use.

No wands, no dungeon, so the clone had the night off. Justin sulked into his room before a familiar form came slinking in.

"What do you fucking want Alex?" He growled between the hands cupping his cheeks. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him up.

"I need your help getting my wand back," She explained. He sighed before asking the exact same question he always asked her.

"And why should I help you?" he did not even listen to her answer. She already had a fake wand ready. Alex knew she would get caught, it was simply a question of when.

Justin refused. Later that night, when he opened his e-mail, he found Stephanie had cancelled their date.

Why did this happen to him? In his mail box, he found a message from 'Scru-u-2'. It told him she was leaving; forever.

"No….!" He blacked out.

"Justin! Wake up!" Alex woke him roughly. He looked at her, bleary-eyed, "So your girlfriend left, big deal." He must have looked even more confused because she elaborated, "I talked to her before she left."

It was Monday morning. Alex was shaking her head as she left his room, red wand in her boot. He nodded his head. Some part of his brain wanted to hold it against her, but he was just exhausted.

On his way to school, all day at school, and all the way back home he pondered what had changed. Stephanie must have enjoyed herself, right? It took him hours and hours of consideration before Alex accidently told him the answer.

"So, don't you have a date tonight?" Of course he did, but it was not until he found the e-mail of Stephanie telling him she would give him one last shot that he put it together: Alex was Stephanie.

It made sense. Stephanie talking to Harper, scarfing down food, being at the top of his revenge list, all of these facets described his sister. Alex was doing this to mess with him. When 'Stephanie' showed up, she was wearing boots again, and one of them had a small, red wand sticking out of it.

He cursed himself. It took him to the end of the date to do what he could never get away with: kiss her. He took advantage, and a step further.

Justin crushed her back against the wall, moving his hand where he knew she would want it. She moaned. If there was any question it was Alex, that moan had silenced it. She moved against him, lost in being 'Stephanie' girl of his dreams.

Their mother walked in on them. 'Stephanie' practically jumped out of her skin, and ran off. Theresa gave her son a frown that still said, "Honey, I'm proud" while still displaying parental concern.

Jerry sat him down, congratulated him, then spoke about being a father. Two minutes in, he started seizing up, as if allergic to its effects, which gave his wife leave to start on birth pains. Together, they told him more about genitalia than anyone ever needs to know.

He bid them good-night, and, bizarrely enough, promised to watch some woman get naked on the web. It somehow made them feel better. Of course, he had one in the dungeon of his toy castle, but that would not win him any points.

Alex was still complaining that her father would not let her sleep in the skimpy lingerie she found while out shopping. Justin shook his head and readied himself for bed.

Harper came up for a midnight snack. Justin readied himself. In the past, he had been able to torture Miranda due to her ignorance of his powers. He had isolated her from her family. Harper was closer to the Russo family. She had a wizard in her corner, so he had to tread carefully.

Justin took a breath, and moved in on his prey with a misleading smile, "Hey Harper, did you hear about my date tonight?"

She looked at him with the mingled horror that came from knowing the Russo wizards.

"Yeah, we made out for like, twenty minutes…" She choked on her warm milk. He went on to describe what exactly felt like. Then he pretended to notice something wrong with her, "Harper, what's wrong? Do you have a problem with Stephanie?"

She blubbered about how she did not need to hear this. He let the anger dwelling inside darken and sharpen onto his face.

"Just tell me!" She shook her head. He then cast the truth spell, and she spilled her guts.  
"It's Alex!"

There was a pause here. Justin felt triumph, but also fear.

"How could you do this Harper?" He started to put this together, "After all we've done for you? Gave you a home, food, a job, and this is how you repay the family? You help Alex steal sandwiches from the restaurant, and then scheme to get her to take me out for more food?" He advanced on her, keeping his voice low enough to prevent the family, but loud enough to get her to cower.

"Justin I…" She began. He cut her off.

"Screwed up worse than Alex," He pushed her down, "I thought you cared for me."  
He gave her the charm. Her conflict was written all over her face. Time to have some real fun…

"Stephanie told me she liked me, kissed me, why she even made me some promises…" He paused here, "You help Alex keep her promises don't you? Even when she's screwed up the rest of your life."

Tears were in her eyes. If he were not such a psychopath, Justin would feel hesitation and remorse. She scrambled to her knees, "Please don't tell…!" He shushed her, and unzipped his pants.

"You're just going to help me with a little problem. Don't worry, I'll still be your friend in the morning. Now open up, Harper," She did hesitating.

"Justin, I really shouldn't, you're Alex's brother, and I…" She gagged. He purred contentedly watching her choke.

Next, Alex would get what was coming to her. But first, he would finish with Harper. Once her ministrations had finished, he shoved her away and told her, "That wasn't too bad. See you tomorrow night."

Chapter Nine

Justin sat himself down at his teacher's desk. The delinquents in his class were driving him crazy. Of course, sending one down a bottomless hole illustrated his lesson, and got the rest in line very quickly.

They were a bit afraid of him. That was a good thing.

"See, my delinquents, why it is so important to know how to undo magic? Take Felix, he ripped my shirt, and I sent him plummeting down a hole. I can fix my shirt, but can he escape the hole?" He paused, waiting for Felix to free himself. "I guess not. Take out your books and take some notes, this isn't daycare."

Alex came in. The vein on Justin's head bulged as he tried to shoo her out, "Dad said I had to be here, deal with it." And that ended the argument. Justin had to admit her. He also had corporal punishment in place, and told her if she acted out, he could banish her to the Himalayas, or paddle her. The look on her face was worth telling her. Of course, now she would be more subtle, but he could deal with subtle.

She sat down and was bored thoroughly. So was he, until a familiar presence came through the portal.

"Hi, I'm Rosie."

He smiled brightly.

Chapter Ten

Rosie had made herself quite welcome in the Russo home. She sat amongst the wizards quite well. After Justin, acting like the good son, offered to clear the dishes, the new girl followed him.

The water ran over the dishes like music. Justin cleaned them methodically, while Rosie brought more to wash. She kept rubbing up against him. At first, he thought it was his conscience. For the last week, he had been scheduling Alex and Harper at times that he knew would drive them into conflict. His sister was sleeping it off in her room, but Harper was too afraid to go to the basement by herself. She was even too afraid to leave the table without knowing he was okay with it.

"Harper!" She jumped, "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help me out?"  
Jerry grumbled and passed the girl his dish. Theresa, glad she did not have to help complained only slightly that Harper was not getting treated nicely.

The girl dropped her dish in the sink, then went downstairs. Justin went after her, but she locked the lair door. He now saw that tact was required to push her over the edge. Transforming himself into Alex, Justin knocked on the door.

"Go away, Justin, I don't want to come out," She said timidly.

"Harper it's me, open up," Alex would not take the time to figure out what was wrong with her friend. The redhead opened the door, pulled the other in, then shut it behind them, "And why would Justin be down here? He's busy cleaning."

Alex was the kind of person who would insult you even if she was guilty of the same thing. Harper was pacing the room, muttering to herself, "Geez, what's wrong with you?"

Harper forced the wizard into a chair and froze, "Justin… he, well he did things to me."

She looked so frightened, he almost did not finish his plan. But he had to; he had to split up these friends, "So?" He asked as coldly as possible. Harper stuttered, which opened her up to another assault, "If you don't like living here, go home."

She left sobbing. After washing the last of the dishes, Justin flashed over to the Finkles' house to finish the job. He found her on the floor, cutting her hair strand by strand. Harper had already ripped all the bright colors out of her dress, and kept insisting she would be better when she woke up. The left side of her head was almost bald by now. By the time Justin left, she looked like one of Alex's old dolls.

He was very proud of himself. Justin returned later and used his wand against her. He would increase pressure on her, then release it.

During his next lesson, Alex was late, so he transformed her into a Shetland pony. It was pretty funny. Previously, he had turned her into a dog, but calling her a bitch lost its humor when Max came in. Rosie was terrible at magic, but paid close attention to him. He knew she had a crush on teacher because when the class came to an end, she asked the students hanging around him to leave.

"Do you mind if I borrow Justin for a bit?" Rosie asked sweetly.

The beautiful girl took him out onto the patio.

"Justin… I'm not a wizard," She explained. He rolled his eyes with a 'duh.'

"I'm an angel," She spread her wings. Fear took hold of him. She would know about Miranda, Harper, the clone, the other girls at the school he had practiced on, "Of darkness." She finished.

She took his hand, spread her wings, and took flight.

They landed at the top of a dark tower in the Dark Realm. Surrounded by evil creatures, Justin took a nervous breath.  
"There's something we wanted to show you Justin. Bring out your conscience," She paused. Justin looked about worriedly. If there was one place it was not safe to bring out a conscience, this was it. Then again, he did not want the thing around anyway.

With a swish of his wand, his conscience emerged. She was anemic, pale as an earthworm with blood staining her every part.

"Justin, do you know what this means?" Rosie asked him.

His conscience looked up at him with mercy, "We can turn this around, Justin. We can help Miranda, apologize to Harper, fix things with Alex…"

He smiled falsely, "Okay, let's fix you up."

His hand plunged into her wound. His conscience screamed in agony. Justin gripped her tightly, the ripped back. His victim was sobbing as he thrust back in again.

The girl stayed alive for eight minutes before dissolving into nothing. Rosie licked the blood off his fingers, "You have so much, Hmmm, talent Justin," She slurped it off, purring.

It felt so good to be free of the shame at last. Now he could see his plans clearly. Alex was exposed. Max's threat would be eliminated before the family competition would take place. And Rosie would be his.

He had so much to write in his journal.

"Today I got rid of my conscience. I ripped the life out of it, and watched it explode into ash. And Rosie wants me, badly. I can see it in her, the lust. The power in me is insufficient.

"The other day, when I had Harper in the kitchen, I remember the look of confusion and terror in her eyes. Alex cannot be confused, she must see it coming. He wanted her to know what she had done to bring him down on her, that her body, mind and soul were his to control, that there was no more 'Alexandria Margarita Russo' just his toy. He wanted it all, but he would wait.

"Harper isn't my type, but taking something from Alex was worth it. I remember her gagging as I thrust in as far as I could. When she started to relax, my hands gripped her throat. I could feel myself inside her. I want to feel like that forever."

And now that he had Rosie, he could put his plan into action.


	3. Part Three

Chapter Eleven

Justin took a second to prepare himself. It had been years in coming, this moment. Years of hiding what he was and what he was becoming. Everything was in position, everyone was in place. His heart beat in his chest like a drum. He had to wait until Zeke left. His best friend had been heartbroken once Harper left. He had found her, and put her into the same hospital as Miranda. Justin visited them both of Fridays.

One more breath, and then he would go. The family would never see this coming.

"Mom! Dad! We have a problem!" Justin rushed in, "It's Rosie, she's a dark angel!"

They all gasped in shock. Alex managed to slip an excuse for stealing a bottle of beer from her parents because of his girlfriend's influence.

"Whoa, Justin, what's wrong?" His father was a careful one. If this was handled wrong, the whole plan would go south.

"Rosie is an angel of darkness. They have some plan, and we have to go now to stop them," He looked to Alex and Max, "You guys, we can't let them do this!"

They hesitated, but Justin knew Max would volunteer. He was too nice to let evil rule the day. Alex agreed if he admitted he needed her help. Letting her win one last battle was worth it.

He flashed them to the volcano, and right into a trap. (The set is from the Pair of Kings Episode: The Evil King.) It was like something from a television show. The three fought bravely, knocking the angels over the bridge and into the heat of the volcano. They sped towards the center of the outpost, a massive throne with a dark figure setting upon it. The figure tempted Alex to turn evil (Of course) then told Max he was a failure. Gorog told Max to drain Justin's powers, which resulted in Justin fighting his brother.

Justin and Max started wrestling one another, and tumbled over the side of the bridge. Alex screamed in terror. Gorog told her that there was no point to fighting now that Justin was dead. He body was brought to her, charred and all. Sobbing, she teleported home with Max.

The funeral was held on a Monday. No one came. Zeke tried to bring Harper, but ended up staying with her to hold her as she seized up. Alex could not face the fact she had not stopped her brothers from fighting. Max was honoring him by studying twenty-four seven.

No one blamed Alex out-loud for the first twenty-two days. Then she was fighting with her mother over something stupid, when Jerry blurted out what they were all thinking, "You got our son killed!"

Max won the competition. Alex came up to him, and hugged him deeply. They were alone, even their parents could not change that.

"C'mon, Alex, I want to show you something," She looked confused, "It's about that day at the volcano."

He took her to Justin's old room. They had touched nothing. He took out the Captain Jim Bob Sherwood Emergency Castle. He shrunk them with them 'atom' spell, transporting the two inside. They passed through question after question, arriving inevitably in the castle's dungeon.

There they found the clone and journal. Alex gasped in shock. Max waved his wand, giving his sister all the clone's memories. She cried in shock and agony. The pain, the prodding, it was overwhelming. For years, she had felt erotic phantom pangs. This was the source of the sensations.

Her brother put his arms around her, pulling her close. She knew why this happened, and how. His arms found their way to the zipper of her competition zipper, pulling it down. What was he doing? And since when was he so much bigger than her?

She stood, stock still, replaying Justin's death in her mind. He rolled out of sight of the bridge, and into the lava. But how did Max survive?

"No…" She breathed, as Justin, himself again, pulled off her jacket. He had waited so long for this moment. She was trapped here, against her will. He had all the power. Alex would fight him, he knew that. He also knew she could not stop him.

Justin growled at her. He pinned Alex to the ground, her arms trapped on the cold stone floor. She had undone her pony tail, which left her hair to be splayed like a sunset beneath her head.

"There is no escape, not this time, Alex!"

This one time, it would be natural, no magic, no restraints, no toys, and no gimmicks. Justin would rape Alex. It took five minutes to get her clothes off. She scratched, bit, and pushed him back over and over, but he just kept coming. He was stronger now, and her strength had been drained too much. Alex could not stop him. Once she figured out she could not stop him, she ran. The door was sealed shut, locked with magic and mechanics. He finally pinned her down in the corner of the room.

Sitting on top of her, for the first time in years, they had a true moment as Justin and Alex. No lies, manipulations, nor one-ups.

"I'm sorry." It did not matter who said it, nor whether they meant it, because those two words took Justin's victory from him. No matter how little conscience he had left, regret is such a powerful force, it annulled the evil in their past.

They looked each other in the eye during the assault. It was both unbearably painful, and unbelievably pleasurable. Together, they had killed Riley, Juliet, and their own brother Max. And they would stay together, because Alex had made a mistake the night she had stabbed Justin's conscience. She could be free of his judgment, but the two of them would never be free of each other.

Alex cried afterwards. She cried every single time he did it again.

And somewhere deep inside, so did Justin

The End.

Post story Rant

Okay, that's it. To be honest, I am not comfortable writing about sex. It's cheap and smacks me as wrong. Still, any Jalex lover will tell you that the main ingredient in their relationship is conflict. Now, the question becomes, 'who is in charge.'

Now, I could go on about what psychologists say; that sexual assault is not about lust, it's about power. Instead, I wanted to show that Justin has a rough life. As smart as he is, he loses to Alex every day, he's a nerd, and as long as he cares about his family, he can't win.

So in this one, I wanted to get rid of his conscience. I've seen this idea a couple of times, but seriously, I wanted to write him slowly going dark side. It's a bit rough, but that's life.

So, send a review. Did I do good?

Post Script

Solving algebraic equations when he wanted to play with Alex was annoying. He almost made a mistake on the last problem. It was almost scary to think he could have failed. His plan was coming together nicely. Felix had undone the permanent transformation so his teacher would not have to walk around looking like Max. The delinquents' class was coming around to revolutionary point of view.

Justin hummed a few bars of 'Make it Happen' as he opened the door to the room where he kept Alex. He was in a good mood. Maybe he could give her an extra twenty seconds to try and escape today.

He stopped humming when he saw Alex's limp body hanging from a rope. She was still swinging.

"Already getting into the autoerotic axphixiation? Alex, you are a naughty, naughty girl, aren't you?"

He pondered a moment. Of course, he had taken precaustions when locking up Alex. He had used magic put the castle into suspended animation. They did not need sleep, or food, or water. No effects were permanent. He could chop off one of her arms and time would rewind giving it back to her over and over again. If she had been a virgin when he brought her here, her hymen would have regenerated over and over.

He chuckled at the thought, Alex, a virgin? He had to be imaginative. Sighing, he sat on the bed. What could he do to make this even more of a nightmare? Alex must not have realized she could not die, so she must think she was dead. He smiled at this, it could be fun.

He changed the room to look like one from 'Inferno' and whipped up a devil disguise and let her down from the ceiling. Breathing heavily, he released her from the ropes, and waited for Alex to regain her breath.

Seconds later she awoke in a panic. She looked around, believing herself to be in Hell.

"Oh Alex," He sighed, "You always knew this is where you'd end up…"


	4. Epilogue

Alex sat on the bed nervously. She did her best not to think about how she got where she was. How the world got so very, very messed up.

She failed miserably.

Justin had loved and lost. He was a nerd, and a loser. But now, well, now he had won. It was funny, in a way. For years, she had watched films where nerds had risen against jocks and cruel cheer-leaders, and now she was living one. She was the evil cheerleader; beautiful, popular, snarky. Riley had been the jock; handsome, arrogant, good-looking. Justin was the nerd; smart, affectionate, do-gooder... it was cosmic. Damaging his conscience had been a huge mistake. And it would never end.

Being stuck with Justin had a surprising effect on her. It was true that nerdiness rubbed off on her. The prison, a sex dungeon, had been designed with pathological care. It was called "the limbo effect" and if she was a wizard, she could have escaped. To put it simply, she was in a time loop. No matter what she said or did, nothing would change.

She could not die, or receive permanent damage. By now, her body ought to be covered in scars from whips and branding irons, but no matter what he did to her, it was undone. He would torture her for hours at a time. Then time reversed, and everything went back to the way it was. Although she had the memories, her physical and emotional maturity had reached a standstill. Every time with Justin felt like the first.

Also, he could spend days inside the dungeon, and due to the limbo effect, milliseconds would be spent outside. Her brother could stay for a hundred years if he wished, and nothing would stop him.

To make matters worse, time only seemed to be active at all when he was there. He seemed to return at least every few days to lord over her and the others; Stevie, Harper, and Miranda had all made the list. Their screams filled the air.

She had managed to glean disturbing news; Justin was a senator now. he was exposing vampires and werewolves, hunting them for sport and support from the public. It was horrifying to think of what he would do to the world.

Justin opened the door. He closed it. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Alex... have you been a bad girl?"

She nodded her head. Fighting him was foolishness. Nothing would ever change. He looked at her for a moment, "Tell me my favorite story again."

Alex swallowed nervously knowing today would be a bit worse than the rest. Though Justin no longer had a conscience, his anger did abate after a time, he kept her to remind him why he did what he did.

"Once upon a time, there was a very smart boy, who had very special abilities. Then one day, a horrible, horrible girl entered his life," Justin hissed angrily. Alex let out a squeak as he reached into the cupboard of branding irons. He picked out a small one with a lower-case 'j' on it. He put it into the furnace.

"What happened then, Alex?"

She tried not to cry, "She hurt him."

Justin stared at the iron turning golden, "And did she stop...?"  
Alex squirmed. She could hear wimpering coming down the hall. Harper would likely get a visit too.

"No, but... she didn't know what would happen."

"And...?"  
"And nothing," She swallowed nervously, "Then bad things happened."  
"Like what, Alex?"  
"..." She couldn't even speak.  
He started screaming, "What happened Alex?!"  
She broke down, "I can't, I just can't! Please don't Justin, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean- Aaaaaaaaah!"

The iron branded her, although time would reverse and it would disappear.

She knew not to move, or that would hurt more. He made her retell their story, all of it. By the end, she was emotionally drained. Though Justin loved her body, he hated her spirit even more. He did not care for anything but destroying her, hurting her. She dropped to the ground.

He left her on the floor. Harper started to scream.

Alex went back into her own world, knowing that nothing would ever change. It was over, Justin had won because he had spent so long losing. And he would never let her forget how she got here. The 'j' on her thigh disappeared.

The screams stopped, and Alex returned to the bed, afraid of what would happen next.

For good reason.

A.N. I guess that's the end. If you all want me to keep going, I'll write the rest. How did this come about? Well... this is terrifying, but, there's just this darkness out there. It's why people watch cop programs; we want to see the darkness.

Anywho, at this point, I recognize that it is not a happy ending, and, if you want to establish a moral here, it is simple; don't mess with someone's conscience. It's stupid to mess with a guy like that. Just... don't. I do not support what Justin is doing, I am simply telling you what a psychopath would do. Maybe I shouldnot have written this story, but I feel as though I can address this. Do not hate people, do not worship power.

I have but one question for my readers. Should I delete this story?


	5. New Life Part One

Wooooow! Well, I thought about getting rid of the story, but as usual, I decided to plunge forward for a bit. One, it really gets more into how women react after such trauma, and this is not as simple a fic as it seems on the surface.  
The second surprises even me. This is my protest fic. See, Fanfiction no longer allows users to search for certain phrases, "The" "Or" and "rape" Because they are considered too ordinary a word.

Pause for a second here. How many times does that last word appear to make it 'ordinary.' Seriously, are there stories called, "The raping-est rape-rape of legitimate rape of the rape of a rape rape raper. I felt uncomfortable using that word when I began, but now that Fanfiction has decided to screw with authors like this, I got some gumption!  
Oh! And there is an official video for this fiction. It is called "Wizeminem" at Youtube. If you go to my Youtube accound it'll be there. Well, back to the fiction.

Chapter the Next In and Out

In and out and in and out he fucked her roughly.

Alex could no longer even cry. Justin had raped her every minute he had stuck her in his play house. She had lost her magic, lost her ability to fight back.

In and out and in and out and In and out and in and out….

Justin forced her to look him in the eyes. That was important with him. Oh sure, he had done a great deal to her; toys, outfits, and occasionally he would play with Harper at the same time, but he insisted on intimacy. Every time, every time he fucked her, he forced her to recognize it.

In and out and in and out and in and out….

Justin groaned and got up. Alex fought the impulse to roll over and cry. He made sure to keep eye contact with her. As much as he loved pushing himself inside her, as great as physically degrading her was, there was also a need to mentally rape her.

Inside her mind and out….

He spat in her face, and started again. She was forced to look into his eyes.

In and out and in and out and n and out and in and out….

And in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out….

Alex had learned a great deal about her predicament. Justin had manipulated time here. She was in a sort of bubble, and time only occurred when her brother entered the bubble. Time occurred, but did not move forward. He had proved this repeated with the whips, amongst other things….

Into her mind and out again….

Justin loved to remind her of what he had done. Sometimes he just made her tell him how much pain he had caused her. His favorite was the last time she had honestly tried to escape. She managed to her brother in one of his own devices. She whipped him, called him a loser. Eventually, he used magic to escape, track her down, and bring her back.

In but never out, those were the rules….

He tied her down and sliced off her pinkie toes. It had hurt so much, but that did not stop him. He worked his way to her calves, then stopped dismembering her below her knees. Her hands went next, finger by finger he mauled her.

In and out and in and out the knife shredded her….

Then he gave her a mastectomy.

In and out and in and out the blade moved until she lost her female identity….

….

She had screamed and screamed and screamed as she watched him. He was beyond ecstatic showing her what he could do, what she had lost, and how easily he could take something so close to her heart. He made sure she knew what he could do if he wanted. Of course, time reversed, and she found herself on his bed. Justin was panting over her, blood evaporating off of him since technically it was never there. She never stopped him again.

In and out and in and out and In and out and in and out in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out, in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out, and in and out and in and out and In and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and In and out and in and out…. He violated her for hours at a time. That was another thing, time outside stopped. She had spent about a month providing pleasure with her mouth alone, and he just left her.

He could stay inside her forever.  
Justin loved to look in her eyes. They were so expressive in their, no her, emotions. The intense anger, the drowning sorrow, the lightning excitement when she was rewarded for good behavior, her eyes held Justin entranced. He had played games with a blindfold, sure, but those soon proved boring. She could predict what he was going to do to her; they knew each other so well. They were always in each other's hearts, minds, even souls,

Always in, never fully out.

Eventually he stopped pumping. His eyes rolled up, and she no longer had to play along. In the beginning, he had loved forcing himself into her, but eventually he made it clear what would happen if she did not co-operate. Although she could not emotionally mature, she knew what would happen if he met with resistance. If she crossed her legs, he was whip them, her arms, and he would brand them.

He pulled out, moaning.

Justin rolled off of her, "How about one more for the road, little sister?"

Chapter Two

(Five years later)

Life was amazing for Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo. He was governor of New York, and slated to be the next president (if only he would choose either Democrat or Republican) he had but one small, insignificant problem: T.J.

Of all the people who realized what was going on, it had to be T.J. who noticed. After 'Max' won the competition, he went into seclusion. Justin's former delinquent's class followed him. Eventually, it becomes a 'Voldemort' paradox; an evil magic that everyone thought was gone has reappeared. Crumbs was not even that surprised when Justin showed up. Of course, there was no reason to strip him of his powers, for Justin had won them fair and square.

It also became evident that the wizard council was unsure of how to move. It was eerily similar to how governments dealt with cults. On the one hand, Justin was talented and powerful, moving up in the wizard world lusting for power, and with Felix at his side, he had it; that and the dark angels who protected him constantly. On the other, he had not broken any serious laws, simply identity theft, and moving against wizard youth was… tricky. So they decided to wait for him to strike. When one is a thousand years old, they learn how to wait, and wait, and wait.

Waiting proved fruitless. Justin never visited the wizard world. His class recruited a few more delinquents out of Wiz-tech, but never aggressively. It was like an atom bomb had been dropped, and all it did was kick people in the shins.

T.J. had exposed Justin. It had been the red-haired youth that had found who was the mastermind behind the dark angels' ascent to power, who it was that influenced Felix to leave the wizard world, who had started to bring together the most terrifying monsters in history. It had been ironic, then, to see that T.J. no longer had any magic.

Justin had laughed himself silly. Supposedly the adult in front of him should have been guaranteed full-wizard status, but here he was, more human than most of New York. His laughter had ceased when T.J. threatened to expose Justin's bizarre past, "We grew up together, J-man, don't think I can't expose you as some kind of freak. You have a live press conference tomorrow, right? Well, I would hate to have to expose you…"

The laughter in Justin's throat died, "I'm one of the most powerful politicians in the world, and a full-wizard, and do you actually think you can threaten me?"

T.J. just nodded. They both knew Justin could not stop him; not without exposing himself to one of the worlds he was trying to rule. His wand itched in his back pocket. One twirl and the other would be spinning throughout eternity as a blob of goo. No one spoke. They just stared the other down.

Justin smirked at his clever opponent. T.J. left. The governor had only twenty-four hours to turn over his magic to the council or his political career was over. But Governor Russo was more interested in power than anything else, so giving it up was unacceptable.

T.J. attended Justin's press conference the next day. He found a place in the standing room only area and braced himself. One twirl of a wrist and his guts would paint the side-walk. But such an overt use of power would get Justin arrested. Surely the wizard knew that. The conference started when the menacing figure walked out. He seemed a bit on edge. A light bulb exploded when he walked by it. Anyone with any degree of magic in their blood could see he was brimming with power.

"I would like to take some questions," He stated. Some of the journalists smirked. They all knew Justin did not have much of a conscience, and tried very hard to be nice.

"What are your plans for the future?" Asked someone looking for an easy answer.

"I will continue my public duties, and would like to continue them in perhaps a higher office," He wanted to go bigger. T.J. shrugged. So the bossy guy had decided to keep his public power. That meant he was going to turn over his magic to the council until they decided that he was reasonable. In about ten centuries.

"What about people who believe that you already have enough?"

Justin leaned forward with a predatory look, "I never have enough, and just to let you know, I won't be giving it up."

T.J. felt his life flash before his eyes. If Justin was going to fight to keep his powers… his first victim would be those who could stop him. The audience was rapt with attention as Governor Russo moved carefully, pointing his finger on one individual in the audience.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," He vowed. With that, a humming filled the air. A large bug came down and attacked an innocent-looked blue-eyed blonde haired schoolgirl. Justin leapt forward and swept her out of the way. The audience ran away squealing, except for Marcia, a reporter who vowed to expose Justin for the psycho path he was.

Justin turned towards the camera, "The reason I cling to power is become there are things in this world that hide in the shadows… an unnatural element that must be dealt with. I have countless bizarre stories from my youth upon which to draw."  
He set the schoolgirl down, who ran to her soccer-mom looking escort. Justin stood tall, "And I intend to take the fight to them."  
T.J. stood shocked. Justin had just declared war.

The next day, Justin declared war on 'the unnatural' in the world. He himself summoned bizarre phantoms and fought them off. According to him, the world had suffered unnaturalness for far too long.

His moves terrorized the world. Soon, all of New England was now under his control. In a few short years, he would seize the world.

And no one yet knew what the unnatural was. T.J. begged the council to take action, but of course the human world could not bear a magic war. There was only one hope; a single rebel who seemed to anticipate Justin's every move, who stayed ahead of his every plan, who bested him at every turn.

Now if only someone knew the rebel.


	6. New Life Part Two

Next Chapter

Justin was entranced by the video. A young woman with jet black hair broke into the facility and destroyed months' worth of data. It was amazing how she got around the security so easily, especially since it was Justin himself who designed it. In the corner, the chief designer for his technology, Ezekiel Beakerman, looked nervously about. He was supposed to be designing watches that responded to Justin's magic, but found this new problem fascinating.

He sighed, there was only one person who could do all of that; Alex…

Justin found himself lost in memory. She lay on the floor after one of their sessions. This one had not been so bad. She did not bleed, or scream. Justin petted her cheek. It was odd to him that he felt like comforting her, but it felt so good, so natural to do it.

They talked. Not the usual kinky stuff. He asked her why she did not escape anymore. Wizards were immortal, he could do this forever.

"You have to let me go Justin; I can't do it without you."

He realized that he fell back into their old ways; he let her out. He wanted a challenge. He needed her to defy him.

Next time Justin claimed her, he wanted to know there was no hope. He ruled everything, not just a fantasy world.

The decision was rash, but exciting. She had not run to their parents (which he predicted) nor the wizards' council (which was actually a bit surprising, but Alex never did care for authority) she had completely disappeared for two years. In that span of time she had set up a reliable network of informants to combat him. That was three years ago. Now she was showing up on an irregular basis.

In his analysis, he could not help but notice the change. The limbo effect had paused her growth, but time had a way of catching up to her. Alex was in her early twenties and far more physical than she had ever been. It was amazing to him to watch his lazy sister to a cartwheel, flip, kick, and split to take out five guards at once. Maybe Alex had absorbed more from cheerleading than he realized.

Nevertheless, she was more agile now, as lithe as a serpent, and as flexible as a cat. It was mesmerizing. Rosie was watching the tape with him, so confused. She was unaware that he had released his sister. He played with Rosie's body as she watched. She slapped his hands when they got too familiar.  
Justin flew into a rage, "I am the one with the power here!"

Rosie stepped back, startled, "Justin, baby, we have to figure out who this is!"

He smiled menacingly, scaring even her, "Don't you worry about that. Just get our pet; I want to play a game…"

But nothing seemed to satisfy him.

Next chapter

Alex peeled her uniform off. It had been such a long day. She broke into three of Justin's facilities. The first, she made sure to make a mess. Let Justin see what she had done, destroy some lab equipment, free some prisoners, etc. The second had been with more stealth. This one she had to be careful with. As long as he did not realize she had gotten her hands on his private security detail, her informants were safe, for now. Of course he would eventually know, but the third was the most important: his journal.

She shuddered when she first saw it.

The memories flowed over her consciousness, penetrating her thoughts. There never was, nor ever would be, a proper time to address what had happened to her.

It was ironic in a way. Time had caught up to her. She remembered everything that happened to her, emotionally, all at once after leaving the journal. It nearly drove her insane. Her body aged a year in a week. It was stressful beyond imagining. There was simply no magic that could undo all the damage done to her.

She needed the journal for the same reason that Justin needed it; it was simply too personal to get rid of. Psychopaths need a souvenir, and Alex could not give him one. As she was stuck in stasis, he could not take a lock of her hair, or keep anything she entered with. So he kept the journal.

It was his kryptonite. Power always attracted the very worst element imaginable. She had reached out for help from the only person who would actually help her, albeit unofficially; Professor Crumbs. He broke the spells holding the book together. A flash shook the place. Three figures appeared Stevie, Harper, and Mason.

Alex ran and hugged her best friend in the world. Mason joined in, happy to see his girlfriend again, "What are we going to do love?"

She now had everything she needed to take back the world. Now Justin had to do his part.

Next Chapter

(Three months later)

Justin fiddled with his wand. And no, that is not a sexual inference. He was rolling his wand between his fingers considering the information he had just gleaned. Mason reported that Alex had put her hopes in a talented wizard more powerful than her brother. He smirked to himself. After all this time it was still about who was a better wizard. He always knew it would end like this…

Still, he considered what that meant. His spy had been sent along with Alex, knowing that whatever magic happened, she would not object to his sudden appearance.

He was strangely silent regarding Alex.

Justin thought about what wizard could beat him. Professor Crumbs, certainly could, but he would not take singular action against his junior. Felix had an awesome wand, but very little intelligence, and actually worked for the deviant.  
After thinking it over a bit, Justin decided to put the boy back into his pocket. So far, he had let Felix have his way, but it was time to remind him who was in charge.

There was only one way to do that.

One flash and a limousine later found Justin and Felix heading to the latter's favorite club; the Wizard's Wand. The drinks, ride, and girls were all funded by 'Mr. Justin,' who made sure his ace in the hole was pleased. Naturally, Justin did not care for such things. Alcohol slowed the mind, the ride was too wild for his taste, and women… well, he knew exactly what he wanted from a woman.

Right after he had freed Alex, one of the Latinas at the club had propositioned him. He had refused, but she pursued him for some foolish reason. Within seconds she had been below him, suffocating as red crept into his view. He let her go, and told her pimp off. Justin was a shark in a small, small pond. Still, releasing the girl had bothered him a bit. It almost like he felt bad for her. He knew why though: he wanted Alex more. He put off harming others because Justin really, really, really wanted to go after Alex.

Still, he kept his toys in his journal. Except for Miranda, she was special. She had to see what he was, what he was becoming, and understand what was going to happen to her, forever. She was waiting for her at his mansion, a crazy smile stuck to her face. He painted one on, just so she could not even be depressed. Alex was… Gorog knew where, screwing up Justin's plans. He had to beat her, or she could actually win. What would happen to him then?

Apparently the place was under new management. He went to the bar and decided to have one drink after all. The announcer declared that a new dancer was coming to the stage. He frowned into his reflection in the alcohol. The place was barely covered as a prostitution front, and now he had to watch some girl willing put on display. It was like seeing meat he could not eat.

"Please welcome our finest Latina, Margarita!"

Expecting a tackily dressed whore, Justin was surprised when a form gracefully left the mist. Felix whooped happily as she started to grind. It was… unusual. Typically these shows were aggressive, dry hump this, lick that, get tips.

This was different; this was methodic, and clever. Her black hair was woven nicely in a complicated braid, sunglasses and hat covering her face. Her short skirt was reminiscent of the one that Alex had once worn to Tribeca Prep back when their principal lost his job, as was her sweater and top. Justin swallowed his liquor hard. The figure ground gently on the pole, taking her time. There was no music, no strobe; Just her in the spotlight making her way to Felix. She resembled Alex so heavily; Justin had to do a double-take.

She cast her sweater to the left, hitting Justin in the face. For one second, he had felt like leaping onto the stage, dragging the girl down by her hair, and rape her right in front of everyone. Something was definitely wrong with him. He knew that was not her. He caught sight of her form through the thin sweater slink down onto Felix for a moment.

The scent from the sweater crept up his nose. No… it could not… only a fool would come to a gentlemen's club right in front of a man who had raped her repeatedly, grind into his most powerful thug, then throw her panties into the crowd. She smiled like a cat, and pranced away, skirt bouncing up on down flirting with the crowd.

Yet, when he caught that last glimpse of her, he knew. Not because of her skin, but her spirit, it had to be her; no other woman had that kind of behavior. Justin rushed to the stage with every other man, fully aware that she was gone.

And she was gone-gone, like, no-one knew who she was or how she got there. And Justin tortured people for information with extreme prejudice. Felix, who got sick watching it, demanded he stop. The wheels in his boss' mind just kept turning. He whirled on the subordinate seized his wand, and read what was written on the side, "Made by Disney."

Justin howled in anger. Alex had stolen his most powerful weapon, and all he had in return was a sweater and a pair of underwear.

Oh… when he got his hands on her again… she would pay!

A.N. Usually I ask for reviews to keep going. This time, I only ask for views on Youtube.


	7. Alex Alone

A.N. You reviewers can really break my heart. I just lost a fan with these last two chapters, and the story just gets sadder from here on out. This is just an independant chapter on Alex's new life.

I am free.

I was in hell, but now, now I'm back, and badder than ever. He cannot stop me now.

My name is Alexandra Margarita Russo. I was trapped, cursed to live in a limbo designed by my corrupt brother, Justin. There is so much I could tell you. The various forms of punishment he came up for me, the things he made me do, the things _I_ made him do.

And the worst of it is not over, yet.

I... I know what I hvae to do to stop him. I have to give up. Even if Justin loses his powers, and loses his political standing, he is still one of the most brilliant depraved minds that ever lived. He is like a rabid wolf, and I am a cat with a hunk of meat around my neck.

Currently, I need informants; individuals that will help me seize control once I take my brother down. I know what has to be done to stop him. The pain that those who love him must put him through.

I love him. That is the worst part. After everything, I recognize that Justin can be loved. And I am not strong enough to kill him, to hate him. I have to win with love. Crumbs made that obvious to me when he found me.

He has taught me how to fight without magic. There are ways to beat magical creatures.

I look at myself in the mirror. The figure there is the definition of femme fatale'.

The leather hugs my curves criminal, and the heels... oooooh Mammi, they give me a 'hotter that hot' look. The biker chick worked for me.

After gawking over my new look, I slung my trick pack on my back. Crumbs charmed it for me. It would hold everything I needed, and keep me safe too. It is Gucci too!

Justin keeps his secrets close. He went through the effort of moving the family lair underground to protect it. He set monsters around it to protect it from interferance. (i.e. people like me.) This just goes to prove that pranking your nerdy brother is a skill that lasts a lifetime. Justin set monsters because he understands them, because he _is_ one.

He should have known better. I take out the werewolves with some pepper. They will not remember what I look like, and with any luck their noses will never be able to find my scent. Mason taught me that.

A vampire foolishly rushes me. Stupid vampire, I hope you like pumpkin pie.

(SPLAT) A tentacle monster comes up. Well, I'm no asain schoolgrirl, I am ready to take it down. My cheerleader training takes hold. I twist and turn, and twirl. In seconds the tentacles are all tied up.

Yeah... I rock!

More come. Justin was smart, he chose monsters that were hard to stop. He is thinking like a monster hunter, it is what he knows. I am not here to hunt them, I am here to cut off his connections to the Wizard World.

I slam a wrist down and sprint to the bottom of the steps. It is pitch black in here. My brother is counting on fear to stop me. It was foolish. Too many horrible things have happened to stop me now. I wait. The portal hums.

I pull a monkey wrench out of my pack. Sometimes simple things work. It jams the portal. Even my brainiac brother will need help to fix this.

My eyes get used to the darkness. They adjust in time to freeze my heart. A book lays on a counter nearby. Even as the monsters circle me, the most terrifying object in my world is a breath away. The goosebumps rise on my neck.

It is the journal.

It is my hell, and I am back in it. I was so stupid to come here, to endanger everything. I have literally fucked myself here.

Then I see the way out. The portal. Let them try and catch me when I get back to the Wizard Council. I dare them.  
But there is something I need. The journal is in my hand. If only the creatures around me knew what it was for. The howl ignorantly trying to catch me. I leap through the portal just as it breaks down.

I grab my former prison, and curle up in the mist. When I was a young wizard, it felt so cold... now...? It is so warm, so pure.

I stare at the object.

I am free.


	8. Justin Alone

The board is set. It always is.

Tutor is waiting on my move. It is typical of our games.

Currently, we are playing "Wizard Chess". Yes, we wizards put the prefix 'wiz' in front of _everything_, but this time, wizard chess is actually very different than regular chess. And no, fangirls, this is not something we stole from Harry Potter. Screw you J.K.

Tutor is excelent. She has beaten me every day for the last two years. But I am getting better, too. At first, my improvements were met with approval. She would contgratulate me for losing by only 93 points. Then some anxiety. Lately she has done everything in her power to keep me from winning. She must know how pathetic it is to resist me.

Lately, her demeanor has changed. She is more relaxed. It is not difficult to understand why. Currently Tutor is only beating me by twenty-nine points. Her lead ought to increase in the next few rounds. But I am planning to come from behind.

I need to move my wizard. I know that moving my wizard is the right move, but once I move that piece, it is incapable of using any more magic for the rest of the round. Maybe I should use magic against her wizard to keep it from moving. Her witch is already off the board. All I have to do is trap her rouge and destroy her elf.

I move my wizard into a danger zone. If she takes the bait, I will be able to curse her destroy her rouge.

Her next move blows me away, literally. Her griffon traps my dragon and kills my witch in a single move. I roar in frustration. She backs off, frightened, but does not run. Why?

Half of the game is playing your opponent.

She does not fear me. Surely this part-elf must know that I am a psychopath. I mean... really, she is not stupid. No one knows how I came back, nor what happened to Max. The rumors abound though.

See, that bothers me. I know Tutor is afraid of me, but not terrified. When I get this frustrated with Alex... well, now she knows to flinch.

Now how come Tutor is not afraid? What does she know? The rebel, she must know Crumbs' plan. I have heard some new rumors; a champion, taught by Crumbs, not endorsed by the council, but powerful enough to stop me. Who can put my mechanics aside?!

Alex... right? It has to be her. But she has been so silent.

I lose the game. It is the highest deficit of points in weeks. Tutor packs up, assuming I am done. Usually she would be right. Now I recognize that my habit of losing has made me reject anything than I cannot beat. It is a weakness.

I grab her hand, startling her, "One more round."

We play. She is winning. I wait to make my aggressive move. It should have been obvious: I never finish first.  
(Yeah... that sounded kinky in my head.) I now realize that I only win after being mocked, tred upon. We start to talk. I tell her how well she is planning. At first, her humility (The boring kind, not the kind where my slave is forced to debase herself) steels her mind. Then, slowly, her confidence grows. She gets cocky. A flash of the eyes... a slit of a smirk... a snort at my worst move yet.

It's Alex I'm playing.

I almost win, almost. Towards the end, Tutor becomes terrified of loosing. I hit her left and right, all the while talking.  
"Your wizard is about to lose the ability to use magic."

She guards it, "I still have my centaur." I scoff, it is not enough.

"There's no safe place left," She pauses, checking, knowing I'm right, "Go on the offensive. You have no other hope."  
"You've forced my hand, Justin, congratulations." She plays hard and fast, the way it ought to be. Her hand is on her temple; it is a sign of deep concentration.

Tutor must know what I am doing. Still, she cannot help herself, "You will lose Justin, you have already sown what you will reap." She engages me, eye to eye contact. You will play, and you will lose."

I know what she is talking about, "The game is not over yet." She mutters something vague about hope.

I destroy her wizard. She practically gasps. Two more moves and it is over. She has her victory. She lays back and sighs. Her beauty has been maintained. I still want to kiss her, to hug her, do whatever she wants. But my mind is now steel. I know what I really want. It is not some blond. I want something hard-core, and brunette.

I grab her again, "I know." Her eyes go so wide, that terror, it feeds my darkness. For a second, I want to give into the urges I have fed for so long. Throw the pieces on the ground, push her onto the table, listen to her scream as I open...

No, not yet, maybe not ever. I get something important from her. I get her mind. She challenges a part of me that few can. She makes me feel stupid at things I am well-versed in. It improves me.

Taking her would ruin that. It would be cheating. Alex cheats, I do not. I let out the breath I was holding, "See you around." I drop her arm. She calms immediately, knowing she is safe.

...It's always been about power. Back when I started to slip into the darkness. I had power flowing through me. I wanted to keep it, to lord it over others. But power is not enough. Wizard chess is proof of that.

Rape is not about lust. It's about power. People think, "Oh she's pretty," or, "She's ugly, no one would rape her." They're wrong! It's about hurting someone who cannot fight back. I have power, I just need the pieces. If the rebel is Alex, if she is who they're putting their trust in... I have to destroy her, control her so much that everyone knows that I have the power to do that.

I go through my personal portal and drop off my journal. Sometimes I want to take Tutor, just to be mine. But... it does not feel right. Does that make sense for a man with no conscience? Well, I flash back to my home, and orchestrate a take-over in Maine. I have total control over New England.

That is when I decide I will keep Tutor. Back when she just played chess with me, she was not a threat. Now that our games are the background for intelligence, it is time to take her, break her, and remake her. Then I will know what the other side knows.

I flash into my lair. Once I am on the other side of the portal, I will drop by her house. I know where she lives. I know what can hurt an elf. I dial up her wand.

As I step to the portal, all thought is gone. Monsters dead, or about to be dead are literally falling all over themselves to apologize to me.

I kill them all.  
Some part of me realizes that Tutor just heard all this. Her voice comes out from the other side; "The board is always set. Now the pieces are in motion." The line goes dead. I will not see her again. Unless I take over the Wizard World too.

My pride stings. I want to add her to the list, to hear her beg me... but no. She is right, always right... the pieces are set. And I do not know how to win.

Yet.

A.N. I swear, this fiction is done. I will be revising soon. For those of you who read the beginning, the truth is, I ended it with Alex entering the journal. It's just... it felt sexist. The man wins because of his penis. Go men. Anywho, I felt like Alex never had a chance at adventure. This is a different story. Next up, an actual update!


	9. New Life Part Three

Next Chapter

Alex smiled happily, waiting. The wand buzzed as someone called it. Her smile grew as she opened it. She spoke with her brother for the first time in years. She knew he was angry, but the first thing that came out of her mouth set the tone for the conversation, for the rest of their lives.

But that did not mean she could not be sarcastic, "Hello, Felix Rinaldi's phone, how may I direct your call?"

Her catty attitude sliced through the line. She had already hacked the password and changed it. Alex could not use the wand, but she could make sure that Felix could not. There was silence on the line.

A slow, heavy breathing sounded in her ear. Alex quieted to a breath.

"Alex…" Justin growled it, filling her syllables with lust, hate, affection, anger, and blinding rage. She shivered.

What really bothered her is the fact that he had a horrifying effect on her. Goosebumps rose on her skin, all over. She clutched the blanket around her tighter. He was even more terrifying to listen to. Because she had spent so long under his abuse, her body betrayed her: her legs collapsed, her fingers trembled, sweat formed on her skin, adrenaline flooded her system with full-force, her lips stuttered out one word, "Justin."

They stayed like that for a while, Justin too furious to do anything, Alex too terrified to take him on.

Eventually, Justin took charge, "So, I saw you tonight. I should have known you would end up a whore."

His words stung, even after everything that happened. Still, she fell back into their old pattern, "Well, I'm not surprised you have to go after a whore to get a girl, loser."

"That's the last time you call me a loser, Alex!"  
"Hey Justin, listen… loser!"  
"Stop that."  
"Loser!"

"I'm not surprised you threw yourself at every man in the club, but let's be honest, you were there for me," Justin accused.

Alex stiffened, "I don't need anybody! I'm free!"

"And Mason?"

There was a pause as Alex considered her answer, "Mason is… not important anymore, you made sure of that."

Justin growled again, "I suppose you have a plan?"

Alex lay back, "Oh, I always have a plan."

Justin shifted his attack. He could not force her to reveal what she was thinking, he never really could, but he could force her way of thinking that was his specialty. When they were younger, she learned how to do wrong not right by watching him, and learned spells from her mistakes.

He drew his voice cold; in a way he knew would affect her, "Did you know that some rape victims have orgasms?"

Alex stopped breathing. She had done so much since becoming free that she had pushed her status as 'victim' out of her mind. She was a rebel, a freedom fighter, and a heroine. What had happened to her was… ignored.

She still let out a gasp of fear. Justin's eyes rolled up. He could feed off of this, "See, Alex, I know the truth: you like to be hurt. You are so stupid, and so insignificant to my intellect, that over time, it is all you feel. You needed me to take you over and over. And, before you protest, let me just say, I know you enjoyed it, I _made_ you enjoy it."

Alex snapped out of her daze. He was putting her in a situation in which she was a helpless victim. He did not know her that well after all. She sprang to her feet, "You don't know me at all!"  
"That's not what the bed says." Justin lazily twirled his wand in the air. Although he could no longer track Felix's wand, he could still find Alex. Mason had reported she was putting her faith in a talented wizard, but was unable to locate them. Right now, he wanted to push her buttons. Even though she had some power now, he wanted to decimate her.

"You know, I kind of enjoy our stories, sit down."

Even a hundred miles away, her body obeyed him. His training had been so thorough, she felt the subconscious need to submit to his will. Her eyes clenched shut.  
"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

They both spoke that sentence at the same time, but Alex took the lead, "I will take it away, all of it, I have the power."

Justin snickered, "Oh, yes, I heard, some wizard will stop me. Don't bother, little sister, big brother knows everything. There's one last thing I want to leave you with: You and I both know I am winning. It's only a matter of time before you turn yourself over to me, forever."

Alex sighed, "You were winning the wizard competition too, but I'm still here."

She hung up the phone. All the pieces were in place. Justin would soon see through her scheme, and come for her. Now was the time to act.

Within twenty-four days, she would likely be under arrest, Justin would have his journal back, and the wizard council would let Justin rule the human world.

Everything was going according to plan. Then she would turn it all around.

Next Chapter

Miranda snickered up at him. Torturing the girl was not as much fun as he remembered. Truthfully, nothing was. The most fun he had enjoyed these last few years was breaking Mason. The werewolf was stubborn, but eventually bowed to his new master's will. It had taken two full moons to completely ruin him of all individual thought, but Justin had prevailed.

The blood from Miranda was pooling on his floor. She smiled up at the ceiling as if she could see something he could not. Dressed in an evening gown stained red, Rosie looked over at Justin concerned, "If you keep this up, you'll kill her."

Justin smacked her with the whip. Although it was foolish to anger his dark angel allies, he needed to focus. There was something about Alex's plan that bothered him. How had she gotten in? Surely the management had to know…

Justin growled angrily. He flashed into the club, and busted into the backroom. There was a wizard's robe there with saved video. He used a spell to show him what was saved.

It was an orgy. At first, it made sense that was what was on the robe. Still, he could not help but feel it was there for him. A familiar face popped up.

"Hello Justin," Grunted Stevie, busily working the middle of the group, "Remember me?"

The blood drained from Justin's face as he realized what Alex had; his journal. His most private, intimate thoughts, his goals, his plans… She had everything she needed to start a revolution. And Stevie… well her hell was special. She had lived as a rebel before meeting Alex, slumming from place to place, so her sexuality was a bit more fluid. Even intense physical abuse was not effective against her.

So he went another route. He dressed Stevie up like Mrs. Beaver and put a spell on her that put her to work. She cooked and cleaned (in high heels of course) whenever he visited, she greeted him sweetly with "honey" and "Dear". He never laid a hand on her, simply an occasional kiss on the cheek.

And she was stuck like that. She ate dull food, and never spoke her mind, ever. The stress from living the ideal woman from 1959 had obviously taken its toll. Stevie was whoring herself out to feel alive. In a way, this route was almost as bad as Alex. Stevie was forced to live for him, and do it as if she was a happily married woman, while under the surface, there lay insidious intent. If she burned dinner, she had to burn herself. If the floor was not clean, and since it was limbo, it was stuck that way, she had to go down on her hands and knees and scrub it forever.

Her 'husband' frequently visited the women around her. She knew what happened with Alex. There weren't enough walls in the mansion to contain her screams. But Stevie still had to pretend that he was her "golly-gosh loving" husband, and they were very happy together.

She knew he was raping her only friend.

Stevie told him to that he had one chance to save himself. After that, Alex was going to finish him off. All he had been working towards was coming down. She then busied herself with the men and women around her.

Justin's teeth ground bitterly. She would pay, they would all pay.

And he now knew how to find her.


	10. New Life Part Four

Next Chapter

The wand beeped a message. Alex ignored it for a while, then picked it up.

It was Justin, "Do you remember, little sister, begging me to stop? I do. I remember how you used to scream… I remember you sobbing into your sheets, 'no, Justin, please no, please stop' as I pounded into you. And you know what? I didn't did I? Just wanted to let you know that. Also, I know you're hiding something. Something you kept close, a big, big secret that you've told nobody. Call me back."

Alex was chilled. Justin was messing with her on purpose, but this was new. Her secret, the one thing that was more important than anything, was exposed. She had to know how much he knew. She called him back ,"This is Alex."

Justin cut to the quick. The spell sent two monsters down the line to where she was. Maybe he could not track her but they could.

Alex rolled back as they appeared. She was good, but they were experienced. They circled as the wand buzzed again. Her hand twitched as she fended off an attack from a vampire, and two more monsters came down the line. She knew she was in trouble. Grabbing the journal off her nightstand, the Russo made a break for a window.

Alex form burst through it and into the sunlight. Justin would quickly find her, but that mattered little. His goons popped out whenever the phone picked up. She could hear them in the alley behind her. The ex-wizard ducked down another street, fully aware this was pointless. The phone in her hand buzzed.

The trap was set.

Justin thought he had her, but chances were he did not control her counter-strike.

Next chapter

Mason whined on the ground. When he was but a pup, his father took him to a kennel to learn of his K-9 heritage. There he had witnessed something unusual; a male dog humping another dog. But both were male. As it happened, it was a way to establish dominance. This is what Justin was doing. He was establishing his dominance over everyone else. The sex was happenstance.

Another lash hit Mason's side.

"So what's the plan?"

Mason cried, then finally admitted, "Once you move on her, send all your monsters, you would not send me, because you know I would save her. So I stay behind, and, when your guard is gone, snap your neck."  
He cried at betraying his love's salvation, "Then do it, puppy!"

Mason could not, as he knew he could not. Alex had told him that Justin would try to use him against her. But Mason could not stop her brother, he was too afraid. Everyone was afraid.

Justin sighed into his hands, "Go get her. You know her scent."

Mason beat a hasty retreat.

He found Alex, exhausted, in an old house, leaning up against an old desk. He begged her to run. Werewolves could easily out-run a human, but he could keep them off. She took off, and he pursued.

Unfortunately, the sun was down, and all of the monsters were tracking her. No mere human stood a chance, and Alex's tricks were running low.

It reminded her of the night of the competition; she was in a skin tight outfit, albeit this one was leather, and Justin was coming for her. There was one light of hope though, the trap was about to spring. She just had one more thing to do. Mason grabbed her from behind. She could not escape the wolf's arms.

He dragged her back to the upstairs kitchen. The other monsters pinned her down. Another wolf, Justin's ex no less, grabbed Alex's left arm, leaving Mason with the right. She struggled for a moment, then went still. Every monster in the room recoiled in fear. At first, she thought it was her wizard. And in a way, it was.

Justin Russo was here to claim his prize.

Next Chapter

Rosie eyed the knife warily. Justin had it on him tonight. He told her not to stay up. He was bringing home Alex, and the three of them could play.

He arrived at the house with mild interest. It was dark inside, yet recognizable: the subway sandwich shop. They had spent their childhood here. Oh, her innocent young eyes had seen so much here, and now she would feel something new here too.

She was upstairs in the middle of their abandoned living room. When he first saw her, his breath caught in his throat. Alex had matured physically. There was a small scar on her left cheek. She was no longer that untouched little girl he once knew. Still, she was the only toy for him. He checked the rooms for traps. Obviously, this was her plan, she had herded the monsters here. Perhaps she was just nostalgic. He checked his watch. All his monsters had one, they were protected from time manipulations. No one in the area could freeze them and sweep her away.

Now he assured there were no secrets to save her. He walked towards her slowly, purposefully, "I have waited for this for a long, long time…"

He ordered Isabella and Mason to move Alex to the counter island. Her back was pinned up against it as he moved. He ripped the zipper of her leather jacket down, exposing her tank top.

"No, no, the other way," He insisted, spinning his finger.

They turned Alex around, and he ripped the rest of the jacket off. He turned to his followers. They were true monsters, just like him. They understood lust/power it was all the same thing. Alex knew what power was; it was the ability to endure what was about to come, and she knew precisely what was about to happen to her.

The monsters snarled, ire rising. Mason and Isabella moved closer to Alex, almost protecting her. She made a motion to push them away, and took off her belt. She handed it to Isabella and winked knowingly. They knew what had to happen tonight.

When Justin faced her again, her heart stopped. In a way, she knew that this moment was always coming. She had flirted with it in the past, watching him, going out with anyone who asked, stripping at the club. But the time was here. It would have reminded her more of the crucifixion if she had actually paid attention in church.

She braced herself as he took a step closer. Justin grabbed her hair, and slammed her down on the counter. Her head banged irritably. A groan came out. He leaned close and whispered to her, "Not a groan yet, little sister, we're just getting started!"

She fought him for a minute, but they both knew it was token resistance. She was trapped, her toys were gone, there was no way to jump out a window now, and the place was not booby-trapped. Mason and Isabella were forced to pull harder on her hands to pin her down. Alex felt like she was being pulled in two. It was bad, but not horrible. Horrible was on its way, though.

The tank top ripped off quickly, leaving her in a sports bra. Justin moved his hands down to her pants, pulling the skin-tight leather down slowly, savoring the moments as her kicks got weaker and weaker. Now she was standing in her panty-shorts and bra. Her arms started to go numb, the werewolves were pulling so hard. They pinned her shoulders to the counter-top. She cried out. They let her take a free breath as her pants stopped just below her knees.

….

The world stopped moving. Everyone paused as they knew what was going to happen. Behind Alex, Justin opened his wizard robe. He was ready for her, had been ready for a long, long, long, long time.

He leaned close and demanded of her, "Alex, ask your big brother to help you take off your panties."

"Justin-"  
"Louder!" he demanded. She shrank back, "Justin, I can do that on my own." He watched, in amazement, as the werewolves released their hold. He stepped back as he watched Alex hook her thumbs into her panties, and pull them down. His fantasy was coming to fruition. Her hands went back to the wolves, partly because she wanted their support, and partially because she could not trust herself not to try and fight back. Justin had them out-numbered here.

Alex lay back down on the counter-top, bracing herself. Her fingers dug nervously into the flesh of the werewolves. She bit her lip, and tucked her head in shame.

Justin brushed her hair to the side, and watched the eyes of his baby sister. Alex braced herself, and Justin pushed in. The familiar presence inside her forced her mind to dwell on her past experiences. Alex tried to put her mind somewhere else, anywhere else. It raced to kissing Mason in the rain, to learning how to ride a bike, to what she would do once Justin was gone.

But no matter how far she fled, when he pushed in again, she was right back where she started, "No, no, baby Al, I want you here, right here, right now." He was in her mind. A single tear escaped. That was the last time she would cry from this.

Mason gripped her hand, half to hold her down, and half to comfort her. Isabella petted the other. Alex met her boyfriend's eyes, knowing he could not move now. It would spoil her brother's fun- temporarily.

Minutes passed, and the creatures around them watched the brutality against the ex-wizard with interest. This was cutting into her very soul. More time passed, sweat poured from the siblings from the effort of joining. The smell filled the room, triggering a transformation in the creatures prone to it. They howled whilst both Russos remained silent. Justin pounded away in their childhood home.

Justin took his time savoring the experience, but he wanted more, he wanted to show her something about herself while they were here. He had to prove he was right.

"Alex, come," He commanded quietly. She had stopped crying audibly, but one or two tears still fell, remnants of her feelings, "Alex, I told you to come!"  
He hit sensitive areas brutally. Alex knew what he was trying to prove about her, and she knew her time was almost up. He knew his sister would co-operate.  
Once her leather pants bound her legs together, Alex wrapped her ankles around her brother's right leg. From their time together, she knew he would put his right in front of his left. She was more than familiar with his methods. For a while, this move had slightly inhibited his strength. That time was up.

His right leg was released, and Alex got to work, as Justin knew she would. Mason had to watch as his girlfriend planted and spread her legs for another man. He kept watching. Isabella had to look away, aware of what some women at the bottom of a social pile had to do to get ahead. She was not a purebred like Mason, so she was hoping Justin could secure her place in a pack. The girl-wolf never imagined she would be in a place like this.

Alex pumped back into Justin. Mason, in shock, released her right arm. She placed it against the edge of the counter for support.

"Ah!" Alex grunted from the exertion. One, two, three more thrusts, and she was almost done.

"I told you to come, little sister. Aren't you going to listen to your big brother?"

She hated when he played on the fact that they were related. And he was not allowing her to put her mind on anything that would help her release, so she drew on experience. In the past, when he made this demand, Alex cast her mind into the kind of sex she actually wanted, but now she could only draw on what Justin had already done to her.

She grunted in unison with him. Alex forced herself to be stimulated, even as her brother hit the places to force her along.

"I told you to come!" He started yelling behind her. She was almost there. All the physical signs were lining up. She just needed more time. The ex-wizard tried pumping harder, but she just could not get the traction.

Justin grabbed her by her hair again, and this time threw her to the ground. She felt her shoulders pop from the exertion, her head bang numbingly against the floor.

Her brother towered over her. He knelt on her chest and spat in her face, "I told you to come."  
His voice was low, that was a bad sign. He was resting his groin right outside of her hips. She opened her legs and let him back in. She had lost some stimulation during the break, and had to make up for it. Justin was no longer helping her.  
Alex grit her teeth as she pumped harder and harder. She felt like she was slowing driving a wedge into herself. It was similar to the self-surgeries she had to perform after being injured on a mission.  
Justin pounded her slowly, not helping at all. Whether he was in her mind or not no longer mattered, she had to do this, she had to finish them off. He scratched petty-like at her chest.

"Ah!" She cried, releasing. Her hips kept jacking him, just in case he was not done yet. He let out a deep groan, like he was throwing up, saliva dripped out of his mouth, and down onto her breast. They collapsed.

He kissed her cheek, mocking chastity, "Good girl, but you need to play again."  
The second Justin got off of Alex, a black haze set in. She let out a breath she did not realize she was holding, and tried to coil into a fetal position.  
Absently, her tactical mind noticed him sending monsters away. Five would ride with her, and Mason and Isabella would ride with Justin.

Her brother strode back to where she lay. His spittle flew over her body, no particular target in mind, "And boys," She now noticed her guards were all male, "Have fun."

Next Chapter

Justin whistled happily to himself. He had aborted her rebellion before it took place. Claimed what was his. In the past, Justin viewed Alex, as solely his, but an extended gang-bang would knock some sense into the rebel. Mason had to pay, though for trying to help her.

He addressed the werewolf coldly, growling about the lack of co-operation. Then stabbed Isabella in cold blood. As she lay dying, Mason tried to grab her hand, but Justin stopped him.

Mason froze. For a second the wizard thought he was frozen in fear, but then he realized the monster was literally frozen. Someone had stopped time. Justin rolled his eyes in frustration, then came to himself.

Mason's watch was gone. Turing around, he realized the motion to grab Isabella had not been a mistake. She had a watch in her hand.

The wizard turned it over in his hand. Why…? Alex, it had to be. Comforting her had been a ruse. Mason handed her his watch. This was planned. The house was not her trapping him, too many monsters. It had to be the way home.

Justin ran to the truck containing his baby sister. He flung open the doors to reveal the gayest sight in the history of wizardry. It was gay because all the males were nude, and there was no female.

Alex was gone. She knew about the watch. She had planned this, using herself as a Trojan horse. Oh, she would pay for this! He whirled around to find his sister standing next to her wizard champion.  
A smile parted his face. Justin had to admit to himself that her choice was a good one, certainly one the wizard council was not looking for. But most important of all, one he knew in his heart he could beat.


	11. Crumbs Alone

Crumbs sat alone, considering.

The choice of Alex's champion was... fitting. A wizard just like Justin. The parallels were... striking. He went through all the choices that the girl could have made, from Justin's point of view, naturally.

Professor Crumbs smirked as he found himself at the top of the list; powerful, in charge, and capable of arresting Justin. Unfortunately, he was bound to keeping the law, and if the Council caught him, there would be serious blow-back.

Alex's mortal boyfriends came up, but Riley had plunged to his death in lieu of Justin, and Dean would not be able to hold his own.

T.J. willfully stripped himself of his powers, something that Justin thought a sign of weakness. That would be his mistake.

Alex should have been her own champion, but it became obvious she was no wizard. Though naturally gifted, her ability was curbed by her own fears, and the fact that she saw herself as bait for a trap. She could not fight her own battle here; she needed someone who was trustworthy.

That orb of wizard magic glowed in front of Crumbs. He looked into the eyes of the champion. They were strangely blank, considering Justin's relationship to them both.

"He does love you. In his way..." Crumbs began, "Are you sure?"  
"I have to, it's always been about the Russo family."

Crumbs nodded. It was tragic. Of all the wizards who could stop Justin, this was the one who would experience the most heartbreak. Someone Justin had considered down and out for years.

The ball of family magic aquiesced into the champion. A flash signalled that Crumbs was now alone.

He turned into his chair, and leaned back. Alone, with his conscience, Professor Crumbs wished that he too had a damaged conscience. It was time to end this saga...


	12. End of the Second Life: Tragedy

Next Chapter

In retrospect, it had to be him. Justin thought of how fitting it was that his sister had sought out a hero in the one man she could always have blind faith in. After all, who do we turn to in a time of trouble, but family?

Standing in the shadows of the street, quickly separating his son and daughter, was Jerry Russo.

Jerry Russo was confused somewhere in his mind. A year or two ago, his baby girl appeared on his doorstep begging him for help. She was so defeated. He knew he had to help.

Theresa was overjoyed to see her again. After the wizard competition the parents had lost touch with both of their children. How Max was gone, Justin was back, and Alex was missing, but generally sighted here and there, was beyond them. What they did know was that with a little work, they could be a family again.

And a family they were. As time passed, though, it became more and more obvious that Justin was headed down a dark path. They had seen the signs, but had been reluctant to step in. That was when Alex made a choice to become a rebel. She convinced Professor Crumbs to hand over the powers stripped from her friend T.J. Jerry had been a brilliant wizard back in the day, and today he had to fight his son.

Of course, they had to find a way to get him alone. The watches connected Justin to his creatures, so they had Zeke sabotage them. They could not convince Zeke, who was bothered by Justin, but ultimately too afraid to do anything, until they gave the nerd a good reason to help out: Harper. Alex had always known the two of them would be great together.

Love: that was what defeated Justin. It was so stupid and contrived it actually worked. That was the power Alex had over Justin, after everything that had happened, all the crap they had put on each other, and she loved him. As a brother, as a human, as a deluded being, even as her lover.

So she loved him. Love beat him. Justin and Jerry battled each other with a vengeance. It was fitting; in the previous generation, Jerry was in justin's place. He had beaten his sister, and his younger brother. In many ways, they were equals. To an outside observer, no one could tell who was winning. They were both brilliant. And both were out of practice. Justin obstained from fighting wizards so as not to incur the wrath of the Wizard Council. Jerry had not possessed magic in years. But the were both brilliant. Intricate spells weaved against one another. It was like poetry that warped space/time.

The universe collapsed, expanded, shrunk, grew, turned into orange soda. They broke the rules of physics and sewed them back up.

Alex went to the back of the van and locked the doors. Originally, her plan had been to take on everyone with Mason, but things had not worked out the way she had planned.

Alex started to run away. Let the two men exhaust one another. Justin's empire would crumble, his reign would end. Someone would get him for exposing magic, and that would be the end of it.

Then she saw something that made her blood run cold. Something horrifying, her worst nightmare coming true. Something far, far worse than having Justin rape her again.

"Alex run!"

Next Chapter

Justin was winning. Jerry was out of juice. He blasted his old man over and over. He heard his sister scream. He turned to find Alex's big secret.

Alexander Maximillian Russo stood ignorantly staring up at the man who his mother was obsessed with. She put on a pretense around her son, kept him at his grandparents, but he was a smart boy, and looked to Justin as a father-figure.

Alex's hand reached out.

Justin froze, unable to move. He saw the eyes, those impossibly expressive eyes, and saw all the pieces fall into place; Alex had disappeared for two years, the change in her mentality, why she was willing to play defense when she was by nature offensive. Why it was that Justin's family was willing to cast him aside: Alex was starting her own. What had given Alex the strength to move on: she was a mother now, she had a duty to protect her child from the most powerful threat she knew.

Even with the accelerated time span his son had grown quickly. After all that time in limbo with unprotected sex, the last round or two must have impregnated her. Once released the baby would come to term at a rapid rate. It must have been excruciating.

It somewhat surprised him. Obviously he thought she would have tried to kill his spawn. Maybe he didn't know his sister that well. And regret formed deep within. Impossible, he thought to himself.

A flash of magic hit him. He was not too concerned; his father did not have the juice to kill him, and his son…

It was then that a third presence made itself known. A presence summoned by the magic.

"If you had half the honor you thought you did Justin," Alex said coldly, "You would kill yourself."  
Justin's conscience wrapped her arms around him as Alex strode forward, grabbed the knife out of his breast pocket, and stabbed him in the chest.

(Justin's conscience is now played by Demi Lovato) The women stood over the bleeding wizard. The knife was magic: the wound could not be closed by itself. To keep her father from trying to heal her brother, or try, Alex dropped Justin's journal. The wizard entered it, gasping blood.

"You realize," The conscience said while the magical strain of being separated from its host appeared, "That you just doomed him to dying forever."

Alex nodded, "You should go. I have seen my brother without a conscience."

The other woman nodded and disappeared inside. Jerry, panting, came over, "Okay, Alex, time to go home."

Next Chapter

Jerry made Alex the family wizard. It was his right as the head of the family. She left her son at her parents for the last time and dropped by Mason's home. He lived in a small apartment, and currently occupied an even smaller bedroom.

His shoulders hung low in defeat.

Alex placed her hand on his shoulder encouragingly, "Thank you. And Mason, I love you."

She pushed her scarred boyfriend down on his back. He had already taken off his shirt and pants. She straddled him.

"Alex, how can you-" She cut him off by putting her fingers to his lips.

Alex stripped herself of all her clothing, and for the first time in a while, felt a bit bashful. This was not Justin, no one was forcing her. This was her choice. Mason was confused, but ready.

They made love.

It was a new experience for her. Dean had been a teenager, and Justin a psychopath. It was hard to stay in the moment, to remember she was with the man she loved, not her brother forcing something in her.

Mason collapsed from the stress. Years of being broken took their toll on his psyche. He was so glad to have her near. She kissed him good-bye and went to the bathroom. The image in the mirror was a rough one.

It had been a long night. Unbelievably rough, and now it was ending. Justin was stuck in his zone, and for the first time in a long while, Alexandra Margarita Russo looked at her naked body with an honest eye. The wizard turned, very slowly, looking at her body. There was intense beauty, and a disturbing lack of scars.

She did not like what she saw. But it was enough. There was just one thing still bothering her, one problem that kept popping into her mind, "Why did you have sex with Mason hours after Justin raped you?" She tried to explain it away, make it not so. But the truth was, she was afraid she would get pregnant again. At least this way, she could pretend Mason was the father.

She broke down as her memories brutalized her. She felt Justin's fingers going down the bare skin of her back, alone her spine. It started above her shoulder-blades, went down the small of her back. Her buttocks clenched as the sensation rested between her legs. It was there for a reason; Justin had broken her. Had taken her and twisted her terribly. She felt intense shame: she blamed her for her time in the journal, for ignoring her child during her one-woman revolution, for letting Justin inside her again, for coming when he commanded, for seducing Mason. It must have been all her fault. She got into the shower.

Justin's voice came again, "One more time for the road, baby sister?" It had to hurt this time. Sex with Mason had been... good, but this had to hurt because that is what Alex's body now craved. Her fingers, so delicate with her lover, turned now to vicious claws which forced themselves into her. She cried at the pain, but continued. Her body began to fill with scratches as she continued to please the presenec in her mind.

Finally, she came. It was obvious now that she would never, ever, ever be free of him. Alex lay on the ground for awhile, then crawled out of the shower. She took her wand and brought her conscience out. (Alex's conscience will be played by Miley Cyrus. No, really.)

"Don't do this, Alex," Her conscience begged. The knife plunged in effortlessly. Seconds later and her conscience was back inside. Alex shuddered uncomfortably. At least now she would no longer have to look at herself in the mirror honestly.

The wizard was drawn to her lair.

The drawer in her lair opened ominously. A single book popped out. It glowed threateningly at her. Justin's journal was calling her. She grasped it.

Then put it back. They were done. She was done with him.

A.N. Well, that's it, just a drabble from here on out. Typically, I say, "I hope you enjoyed the story." But honestly, this time I hope you did not.

Her father never knew the part about Justin. That much she just could not tell him. Her mother knew. That day had been horrible. They had spent it in her childhood room, Alex sobbing her eyes out screaming incoherently into her mother. Their bond had grown, but they agreed never to speak of it. Life was easier with Jerry. They could both pretend that Justin was not Alexander's father (Now called Lex). And that somewhere, in his own world, Justin's conscience was not ensuring that he was tortured to death, forever.

And that is the story. Justin's conscience came back because everyone has a conscience. Some get burned, or warped, or changed or exaggerated, but there is simply no way around having one.

And ignoring it will lead to suffering.

fin.


End file.
